


The Bond that Binds

by Kylorens_pet



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorens_pet/pseuds/Kylorens_pet
Summary: Ever since he saw the conflict within Ben Solo at a young age, Luke Skywalker has secretly been training a young Jedi (you), keeping you hidden from the rest of the universe, the first order, the resistance, everything, especially Snoke. All you have ever known was living on the island of Ahch-To with Luke, you have never been anywhere or knew anything about the universe, and as far as you knew, besides Luke, there isn't, nor were there ever was, anyone else like you that had the ability to use the force. As you got older and your training is helping you grow stronger, the force has somehow connected you with someone else, and he can sense it, sense you, and it is none other than kylo ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. I Feel it Again

All you could see was pitch black, you were wearing a helmet that was meant to shield your vision from seeing what was in front of you.

In your mind, you could see the small spherical droid flying in the air around you, shooting you with small blaster rays, but you were able to deflect each shot with your lightsaber, using the force. 

For moment, you had truly felt one with the force; But your focus was soon interjected by an uneasy feeling, like there was another presence in the force. 

You took off your helmet and threw it on the ground. You stared off into the distance, your vision starting to blur, tension rising within you, your jaw clenched, and your grip tightened around the hilt of your lightsaber. 

This wouldn't be the first time. 

For months now, you've had this feeling, like something was calling you, wanting to reveal itself, hidden within the force. But what? 

Snapping you out of your thoughts, you feel a sudden burning sensation rip through your skin. You look down to see your arm that had been shot with a small micro plasma bolt, agh

You lift your head back up at the droid that had just shot you, giving it a dirty look, flaring your nostrils,

damn droid 

You slowly lift up your lightsaber to your head, and spread your feet apart, ready to attack. The small droid beeps and soon enough is blasting you with multiple pallets. 

You were able to block the first few hits, but your mind was somewhere else, distracted, a small blaster bolt had slipped passed grazing your shoulder, sending another electric shock wave through your body. Seething in pain, you drop to your knees, your hand shooting up to cover the small incision, sure the blasters could never cause any real damage, these droids were only meant for training, after all, but fuck, they still hurt like hell. 

Caught off guard, another bolt zipped right past you, just barely missing your head, and hitting the rock behind you. Your eyes widened, 

was it actually aiming for your head!? 

You look back at the droid that was now beeping at you, taunting you. 

Now, you were boiling, without hesitation you jumped on your feet and start swinging your lightsaber at the small droid. The droid was fast, avoided each swing, but you were faster, with one final stroke of your saber, the droid dropped dead to the ground, cut clean in half. 

You deactivate your lightsaber, and fall onto your knees, you were exhausted. You placed the palms of your hands on your knees, closing your eyes, wanting to refocus your thoughts. 

Your brain was pounding, you didn't even hear the footsteps approach behind you

"y/n?" 

You turn your head and find Luke standing a few feet behind you, "are you alright?" 

"Oh, Luke. I didn't see you there"

You stood up on your feet and turned your body too face him. 

Peaking over your shoulder, you followed his gaze to the small droid. You turn back to Luke, shrugging your shoulders, giving him a faint humorous smile.

"It was accident?" 

He fixed his gaze back to you, shaking his head slightly in disapproval. Couldn't say you didn't see that coming, it was the 3rd droid you had destroyed this week, and even though he was good at keeping a calm face, for the most part anyway, you could still sense his irritation and slight concern. 

"I think your done training for today," he turns around, heading back the other direction, "come" he waves his hand, motioning you to follow. 

You quickly pick your lightsaber off the floor and catch up to him. 

You follow him up the hill to a clutter of domed huts made out of cobblestone, one being your home. In the center, a small fire was lit and surrounded by Lanais. Lanais were the caretakers of this sacred island you called home. They were the only other creatures, besides porgs, who lived there. 

You had lived on Ahch-To your whole life, for as long as you could remember, with Luke. He was like a father to you, true, he wasn't your birth father, but that didn't matter, he might as well be. He was the one who had raised you from a young age, training you, teaching you the ways of the force, he was all you had. 

You took a seat next to Luke, on a small log in front of the fire. He hands you a small bowl if what looked liked stew, at least you hoped. Food wasn't always that great, but nonetheless at least you had something. You set it down on your lap, you were definitely hungry, but you were too distracted to eat. Your mind going back to earlier, and all the other times in the past, the force. Was it trying to show you something? If so, what? 

"Are you not gonna eat, young Jedi"

Pulling you out your thoughts, you let a small huff of laughter, Jedi 

It was a nickname he had called you ever since you were little, you don't know where in the cosmos he got it from, but you liked the way it sounded. 

"Yes" you take a small spoonful, hoping it was enough to convince him, but there was no getting past Luke,

"y/n, what's wrong? I can sense something is troubling you. You've been distracted for a few weeks now"

Actually months but he didn't realize till awhile ago when it had gotten worse

You hesitate for a moment, unsure of what to say, you had tried bringing it up to him in beginning when it first started happening, but he had brushed it off, claiming that it was the darkside of the force, tempting you, telling you to ignore it and block it from entering your thoughts. 

You finally let out a small sigh "I feel it again"

Luke pauses for a moment, "the darkside" 

"I don't know, I can't tell, it doesn't feel dark, but it doesn't feel good either" 

"hmm"

You look out into the horizon, watching the sunset, your mind begins to wonder, you knew there were other planets out there but you have never seen or knew about them and all Luke had told you was that the universe beyond this island was basically non existent, that there was nothing else worth discovering. Still, you couldn't help but be wonder at times.

"Do not let your mind wonder too much my young Jedi" it was like Luke could hear everything you were thinking.

You turn your head, frowning at him, "I hate when you do that" 

"You must remember to keep a clear mind, wonder too much and you will find yourself face to face with the darkside"

You take in a deep breathe and give him a faint smile and a small reassuring nod. You knew he wouldn't understand, "I'm just tired, that's all"

"Well then eat, you must" he spoke in a funny voice, that had never failed to make you laugh, "another big day, you have, hmm" 

Later that night, after about an hour of tossing and turning in your cot. You had finally been able to calm your thoughts and clear your mind, slipping into a deep sleep. 

After what had seemed like only a few minutes, your suddenly awaken from your slumber by an overwhelming feeling, coming from behind you, in the small inclosed space that was your hut. 

You were laying on your side curled up, facing the wall, resting your head on one of your arms, the other sprawled out in front of you. 

it's here again, you sensed it,

keeping your position still, and a quiet mind, with your free hand, you slowly reach over for your lightsaber hidden underneath your pillow. Movements so still and calculated as to not alarm whatever it was, that you were awake. 

You could feel its presence closing in, getting closer, it's right there, behind you, good, bad, you couldn't tell, you couldn't sense it. Was it because of them? Were they blocking you out? No, how could that be possible? 

Your hand finally reaches the end of your lightsaber hilt, and with one swift movement of your arm, you pull your lightsaber from under your pillow igniting it as you turn the top half of your body around, your blade making its way, ready to confront whatever it was

_____

"forgive me, I feel it again," 

Kylo Ren was in the vault of his chambers, seated on a small stool, hunched over in front of a small pedestal. Sitting on top was a helmet, it was black and covered in ash, part of it had melted off, leaving it badly mutilated and disfigured. 

It had once belonged to the most feared, most powerful man in the galaxy; and Kylo Ren's grandfather, Darth Vader. 

Kylo would sometimes sit in front of the mask of his late grandfather whenever he needed guidance, just being in it's presence, he could feel the power that was driven by hate, the dark energy surrounded it. It helped him rid of any doubt or conflict he felt, giving him reassurance. 

"Show me again, grandfather, the power of the darkside" 

a beat

"and nothing will stand in my way."

His eye started to twitch under his mask, clenching his fist, the leather of his gloves rubbing against each other, causing a faint squeaking noise. 

His focus was suddenly interrupted, by a presence in the force, by you. He stood up suddenly, looking around the room, looking for you, he felt the force connection coming from his bedroom. Walking through the shuttle door, his eyes immediately fell to you, sleeping. 

He slowly lifted his hands to the base of his helmet, he unhooked the locks of his mask, and removed it from his head. He wanted to see you with his own eyes. 

Your back was facing him, curled up, the covers hugging your small frame, showing off the curves of your body. Just the sight of it, drove Ren wild. 

He could never see your surroundings, it was always just, you. Without even realizing, he had taken a few steps even closer, desire started rise within him, he wanted to, no, needed to see your face. He was so close, he was about to peek over your shoulder, when out of nowhere, a flash of blue had emerged from the other side and he could see the lightsaber make its way to his neck. He shot up his arm to shield his face, and jumped back, he could almost feel the heat of blade, but the hit never came. 

He slowly moved his arm down, but the vision of you had already disappeared. He took in short breathe of relief, 

She didn't even hesitate, she could have killed you, had you really been there. 

His lips curled up into a sinister smile at the thought of it, the intent to kill without hesitation? That was the darkness. He could feel it, deep down, hidden behind all the good, the innocent, you were always so pure, but it was there. Untamed, raw power, deep within you, wanting to break free. 

If he could just get his hands on it, on you, he could help you see your full potential, and turn you over to the darkside. Unfortunately, your force bond was always limited to him, it was never long enough to figure out where you were and as for you, it was like you couldn't even see him, but only feel his presence. 

_____

Letting out small sigh you start to catch your breathe, as you layed there propped on one elbow, half turned around, holding your lightsaber out with the other. 

You glance around the room, but there was nothing there. You blink a few times and furrow your eyebrows, taking in deep shaky breathes. It was just there, the presence you had felt so strong a moment ago, it started to fade away. 

You took in one last deep breathe, relaxing your body, you turn off your lightsaber and you plopped down on your back, resting the hilt on your chest. You close your eyes, trying to clear your mind, but after awhile, it seemed useless. You couldn't help but think about what it could be that was calling you, since it started, you've been trying to block it out, but as time passed, it only got worse, it was nawing at your brain, begging for attention, wanting to reveal itself. 

Kriff,

you couldn't take it any longer, you quickly open your eyes and jump out of bed. You slip into your boots and grab your cloak, making your way to the door. Your about to reach for the knob, when you suddenly hesitate.

I shouldn't be doing this,

you knew Luke would be disappointed in you, giving in to your temptation, curiosity, the unknown, it was a dangerous path to the darkside of the force, but you had to find out, whatever it is that's trying to connect with you, it's overwhelming, you couldn't ignore it any longer.

Just for a moment, you just needed to see for a moment, you can do this. 

You take in a deep breathe and open the door revealing the darkness of night, you take a small step and peak your head out. The fire had died out and all the huts were dark from inside. You didn't sense anyone was awake, you walk from your room, closing the door softly behind you. 

You make it up to the highest point of the island where there was a cave, and through it, a small opening that lead to a cliff overlooking the ocean and at the edge, there sat a stack of rocks. It was a place you used to go to, to sit and meditate, even though it had been awhile since your last visit, it had always been where you felt the strongest with the force. 

You climbed on top, and sit with your legs crossed, you close your eyes and take in a deep breathe. You clear your head, opening your senses, and start to reach out with your feelings.

a moment. You start to sense something, it was there, you could almost feel it right there in front of you, but what?

"show me"

a beat

"show me....please"


	2. See You Soon

Kylo had fallen asleep on his bed. He rarely got what others would call, a goodnight sleep, his mind was always bombarded with thoughts of his past. So much pain, so much hate, the rage, it was always there, keeping him up at night. 

Sometimes he was able to quiet the noise and think of you. The affect you had on him, it made him feel calm and at peace, for a moment at least, but it was enough.

"show me"

The sound of your voice had quickly pulled him out of his sleep, he shifted his body, and was now sitting up with his legs hanging off the side of his bed and he was now face to face with you. 

You were sitting with your legs crossed on what looked like a stack of rocks, your eyes were closed, eyebrows enter whined, and lips slightly parted, deep in concentration. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes, tilting his head slightly, he sensed something different about you; Before it had always felt like you were blocking him out of your mind, but this time, it was like you were asking for him, inviting him, wanted him. But why now?

Kylo eyed you in suspicion, but quickly brushed it away, he realized that now was his chance, he couldn't miss the opportunity, but how should he do it, what was the plan? 

Then it came to him, Jakku

The First Order was planning an attack on the desert planet, where a man named Lor San Tekka was located, said to have the map that led to Luke Skywalker. He could lure you there, to Jakku, to him. 

Kylo closed his eyes, concentrating on your force bond, sending mental images of the planet, how to get there, where you would find what you were looking for, him. 

He opened his eyes to sound of you taking short breathes, your face fell into a small frown and he could feel the anxiety rise within you.

"Show me, please" the words slipped out of your mouth into a soft whisper

Kylo eyes locked were locked on you, he knew you wanted to see him, but he couldn't reveal himself, not yet, not till he had you, 

but I have to give her something

You had no idea who or what was calling you, as much as you wanted to find out, it frightened you, the unknown, he felt it. He started to think, searching his thoughts of what to do, when his gaze fell upon his hands. 

He glanced at you for a moment and started to lift one of them up in front him, with the other, he slowly slipped the leather glove off his hand and dropped it to the floor. Eyeing your hand that was delicately hanging off your knee, he carefully reached over and grabbed the tips of your fingers. His thumb pressed lightly against your soft skin, the force between you two felt stronger than it had ever felt before. 

You took in a sharp breathe as you slowly begin to open your eyes, and for second, it looked like you were looking straight into his. 

The fear, that he had just felt within you, was now replaced with comfort. You were certain she would come to you now. 

He held your stare for a moment longer and slowly moved his hand away reaching for his glove on the floor. As much as Kylo wanted nothing more but to stay in that moment with you, forever, he had to force himself to break the bond. The image of you had dissolved and he was left staring at the wall. You would be there soon enough, in person. 

His lips curled at the thought, see you soon darling


	3. No Going Back

You were now back in your room, throwing pieces of clothing into a small backpack, you weren't planning to be gone long, maybe a few days, but just in case. You zipped up the bag and set it next to the door.

You changed into a white tight fitting halter top, over it, a dark grey long sleeve shirt; pairing it with black cargo pants and black leather boots. You braided two front pieces of your hair and pinned them up behind your head, leaving the rest down, and pulled out two small strands of hair to frame your face. You threw on your leather holster, and tightened it around your waist, clipping your lightsaber hilt to your side. 

You grabbed the letter you had written to Luke from your small dresser and placed it on your pillow. You stared at it for a moment, in the note, you had apologized to Luke for leaving, trying to explain why you did it, and you promised you would be back soon enough. 

You grabbed your cloak off the bed, and threw it over yourself , buttoning it at the top, wrapping around your shoulders. You turned to leave, grabbing the small bag on your way out. 

At first you weren't sure how in the galaxy you were gonna get off the island, but luckily your mind had recalled a memory from what felt like a lifetime ago;

You were about 15 or 16 years old at the time, you and Luke had gotten into a fight about, god knows what, but you remember feeling so upset, you decided to go for a walk to cool off. You were so lost in your train of thought, you didn't even realize you had been walking around the island for hours, and suddenly found yourself standing in front of a cliff, looking down into a deep pit of water. At the opposite end was a small opening leading into the ocean, which was pretty calm that day, so calm that when you looked down into the water, you could just barely see of what looked like a small aircraft, hidden deep within the ocean. You were about to climb down to get a better look, until you heard Luke's voice in the distance, calling your name, you took one last glance into the pit before running back to Luke. The next few days, you tried looking for that small opening again but could never find it, and eventually, you had forgotten all about it, until now. 

Thinking of that day again, it had all come back to you, and subconsciously you were able to find your way back to it. 

Now looking down into the pit, you watched the waves as they violently crashed against the rocky walls. The water looked almost pitch black but you knew it was down there, you could sense it. 

You took in a deep dramatic sigh, well this wasn't gonna be easy. 

You set your bag on the ground, and closed your eyes, taking in deep, steady, breathes. Focus. Using the force, you could see the plane in your mind, through the crashing of the waves, through the pitch black, deep within the ocean, you could clearly see it. You started to lift your arms up, feeling the weight of it press against your whole body, but you didn't break. You clenched your jaw, closing your eyes even tighter, beads of sweat started to run down your forehead, so close now! 

Your body began to shake and your hands were clenched so tight, you could feel your fingernails dig into your soft skin. 

Suddenly you felt the weight shift, as if the massive amount of pressure that you were holding, had broken down into millions of fibers. It was as light as a feather, now

Your eyes widened, and you were overcome with joy at the sight of the small aircraft hovering in front you. Your mouth opened up into wide grin as you continued to use the force to move it towards you, setting it down gently on the ground. 

I did it, my stars, I FUCKING DID IT 

You were exhilarated, you never felt so alive, so in control.

You take a step back, to look at the plane. The front of it was long and narrow, towards the back, there were two circular engines on each side, and each engine extended into a long wing, propped out in different directions forming an X. The red and white paint was cracked and slightly faded, water was pouring out of all openings, and seaweed had been hanging out from various places.

You picked up your bag and walked up to the front of the plane, extending your arm, you grabbed the base of the ladder. Pulling it out, you climbed to the top, and unhooked the latch, that had opened up to the cockpit, you threw your small pack inside, climbing in after it. You settled down into the small leather seat and closed the latch, looking down at the control panel, you were overwhelmed, so many buttons.

You shifted uncomfortably, looking around the small enclosed space, reaching behind, you felt something behind the seat, pulling it out to reveal a helmet. You turned it over and a small book fell out onto your lap, on the cover it read, Learn to Fly: X-Wing Starfighter Vol 1. 

"Definitely gonna need that"

You turn your attention back to the helmet. It was pretty interesting to look at, it was white with red and yellow accents, the visor was tinted yellow, and on the side of it was a red oddly shaped symbol, you couldn't describe it, but it kind of reminded you of a bird in a way. 

You removed the hood of your cloak and placed the helmet on your head, it was pretty snug, but comfortable; secure.

You start to flip through the pages, skimming through the directions and diagrams. You looked up at the control panel and flipped a small switch, for a moment the aircraft shook violently, then settled, and you could hear the engines roar to life. Using the book as your guide, you placed your hand on a small handle to your left and pushed upwards, and the x-wing started to move forward, jolting your body back. You quickly straighten back up and realized you were headed straight for a cliff, you started to panic desperatly looking at the small pamphlet, ah-ha

You pressed a small green button that was flashing, and lifted the throttle back towards you. The plane started to lift up, bringing the wheels in and you were finally in the air. 

Your lips curled up into a huge grin, and you let out small sigh of relief, which turned into a small giggle, you couldn't believe you made it this far. You turned your head back and instantly regretted it, your moment of happiness had slipped away at the sight of the island, your home, moving fearther and fearther away until it had completely disappeared from your line of sight.

No going back now

Turning your head back, you tapped on the monitor that was in front you and it lit up to life. You pressed on auto-pilot, redirecting you to another screen to enter your coordinates. You closed your eyes for a second and thought back to the visions you had earlier, it was all a blur, but your mind stuck to an image of various numbers and letters and you typed them in. It didn't take long for the monitor to process the pattern, when it finally displayed the name of your location on the screen, Jakku. 

You rested your head against the seat, it had been a long night, and the screen said you weren't to arrive for another 6 hours, so you closed your eyes, and let yourself drift into a comfortable sleep.


	4. Jakku

You finally made it to the planet of Jakku and the landing was anything but smooth.

It all happened so fast. One moment you were in the air, you had just entered into the planets atmosphere, and the next thing you knew, your x-wing was skidding across the dirt ground and was now halfway buried in the sand. 

As soon as you climbed out of the cockpit, you were met with the scorching heat, the sun beating down on you, you instantly removed your cloak and long sleeve shirt, stripping down to your halter top, shoving the articles of clothing into your bag. You threw the remaining parts of your hair up into a ponytail, leaving the two small strands of hair on your face. You swung your bag over your shoulder and started scanning the area, in the distance you saw a small village, it was far, but it was the only place within miles.

It was a long walk and with this heat it might as well be on the other side of the fucking planet, but you finally made it. It may not have seemed like much, but the whole village still fascinated you, what with you living on an island your whole life. 

There was a small market place made up of tarps and canopies, a variety of different creatures roaming around selling and buying whatever they had. To the left of it was a small building, with music coming from inside, aliens stumbling in and out of the wooden swing doors. Lastly looking to the right of the market, a couple yards away, was a small village, the homes were made out of dirt and rocks. 

As you stood there admiring the whole thing, you had almost forgotten what you came here for, and you were unsure of what to do next, where do you go from here? 

"Excuse me miss"

You turned your head towards the voice, that had come from an old man. He had a kind face, filled with small wrinkles and bags under his eyes. His hair was white and so was his mustache and beard. 

He eyed you, "your not from around here are you?"

You laugh nervously, "Is it that obvious?"

He walks closer to you and his eyes lock on your lightsaber hilt, you follow his gaze and clear your throat, moving your hand over it. 

"It's not safe for you to be out in the open like this, young Jedi"

Your eyes widened at the word, Jedi, how did he know your nickname? 

"What did you just say?"

He looked around in both directions, ensuring no one was listening, even though there wasn't anyone around that could possibly be close enough to hear. 

"Follow me, it's safer inside" he turned and started walking to the small village. He seemed a bit off but still trustworthy in a way, you start to follow behind him. keeping your distance.

You make it to one of the small dirt shacks you assumed was his, a small little boy came running out followed by a beautiful young women, that looked a few years older than you. The little boy jumped into his arms "grandpa!" the women coming up behind him giving the old man a big hug "hello father." The family stood there for a moment in embrace, until the women's attention fell on you, "why hello there" she walks up to you "forgive my father, he seems to have forgotten his manners" she extends her arm out, "I'm Iris"

You take her hand a shake it, introducing yourself. 

"Wow, is that a real lightsaber!?" You turn your head to the little boy that the man was still holding, "I've never seen a real Jedi before, have you come back to save us?" 

You were taken back at everything he had just said, how did he know it was called a lightsaber? What did he mean by 'a real Jedi? Come back? Save you from what? "I- uh" was all you could mutter out. 

The women took the little boy in her arms, "come Sam, I think grandpa has some things to discuss with the Jedi" as she turns to leave she looks at her father "I'll be at the market"

The man gives her a nod and enters the shed "come in, I'll make you some tea"

You follow him inside and stop in the doorway, "I'm sorry, but I still don't know your name"

He turns slightly "my name is Lor San Tekka, but you can call me Lo for short" he turns back to the small stove, you could hear the clicking, and a flame ignite. He set a small metal pot on top filled with water. "Take a seat, you must be exhausted"

You both make your way to small dining table in the corner and take a seat diagonal from each other. He looks at you with tired eyes and a soft smile, "so what brings you here to Jakku"

You furrow you're eyebrows slightly and look down unsure of what to say, "I don't know how to explain it"

"try"

You look back up at him, and take a deep breathe "just a feeling, like something was telling me to come here"

"mmm, I see" he nods his head "and you have no idea what that is, do you?"

You frown and burrow your head in your arm on the table, letting out small groan. "No, I don't"

"hmmm, well, if you would like, you could stay here for the night"

You lift your head up slightly, "really?"

"Of course" 

you let out a small sigh of relief, and smiled at him, "thank you, your very kind" 

He gives you a nod, "of course"

You were suddenly awakened from your sleep by the sound of people screaming from outside. It was night now, and you hadn't remembered falling asleep, you heard more screaming and loud bangs coming from outside. You stood up instantly, about to make your to the door, when Lo had suddenly appeared through it. 

"You must leave! Now!"

You froze in panic, "wha- what do mean!? What's going on out there!?"

He slid past grabbing your backpack and shoving it in your arms, "Stormtroopers! They're here, you must leave, get as far away from here as you can"

You stumble backwards, shaking your head, looking at Lo with pleading eyes, stormtroopers? 

"I don't understand"

He places both of his hands on your shoulder and stares at you dead in the eye, "listen to me, he will be here soon, no matter what, you can't let him find you. You must leave now while you still have a chance" 

Your jaw dropped and started to quiver, you felt stuck but you understood, you gave him a small stiff nod. He turned you around, leading you towards the door. The sight you were met with was horrific, men dressed in black and white armor were running around shooting at innocent villagers, some were being thrown around, others being brutally beaten. There was fire all around and all you could hear was were the sounds of blasters going off and the screams of their victims. 

Everything was in slow motion and a sudden urge started to rise within you, it had almost felt like an instinct, you stopped, causing Lo to bump right into you, "What are you doing!?"

You turn to face him, "I'm not gonna run, I can't, not when there's innocent people dying, knowing I could have done something to stop it" You grabbed the hilt of your lightsaber unhooking it from your belt, walking past him, bumping into his shoulders, "and I will"

He grabbed your hand and you jerked back, nostrils flaring, teeth clenched, "I'm sorry Lo, but you can't stop me" 

He looked at you with pleading eyes, "If he finds you, he will kill you"

You take in a sharp breathe through your gritted teeth, "I'd like to see him try." You turn your head making your way to the battle field, you had no idea who he was talking about, but it didn't matter, not in this moment. 

You ignite your lightsaber, and instantly, it caught the attention of all the soldiers that were near you, "it's the Jedi!" you heard one of them shout, and a bunch of them came running towards you. 

All you saw was red, as you swung your lightsaber at them, blocking each shot from their blaster guns, and using the force, to throw them back. You jumped in front innocent civilians and attacked the men in white and black, who had dared to harm them. 

You had never been in a real fight before, just sparring with Luke, but here you were, and you pretty damn good at it. You felt powerful, the adrenaline rushing through your veins.

(Note: I suggest listening to Kylo Ren Arrives at the Battle while reading this part)

You continued on, fighting off each soldier, each stormtrooper, that had dared to cross your path, when suddenly out of nowhere, you were overcome by that all too familiar feeling you hadn't felt in awhile, since last night on the island, it was finally here. 

Your eyes shot up to large aircraft, landing in the distance, it's long massive wings folding parallel to each other as it hits the ground. 

Feeling the tether of your force bond, you start sprinting towards the shuttle, throwing a few stormtroopers along the way. 

You instantly brought yourself to halt, stopping a few yards away, your body started to tense up and your knees buckled. All could feel now was anger, hate, darkness. It was pouring out from within the ship. 

You saw the ramp open up and a dozen more stormtroopers came running off the ship. You kneeled down, hiding behind a large piece of debris, peaking over the edge. Following behind the last few men, you saw him. A beat. You felt a shift in the force as you stared at him with wide eyes. He was tall and had a large frame, covered head to toe in all black clothing, sitting upon his head, was a black mask with silver accents outlining the visor to what you assumed where his eyes would be; And over it all, he wore a large black cloak, with a hood over his head. 

You watched him as he made his way to the center of the village, the remaining villagers were huddled in a group, completely surrounded by the soldiers. You made your way closer, staying out of sight, watching the man closely. 

From the corner of your eye you saw two stormtroopers dragging someone, dropping them on their knees in front of the masked man, it was Lo. 

Your heart sunk. 

"You know what I've come for" the mans voice was deep, and sounded slightly modified, due to to his mask, "the map, where is it?"

Moving in closer, you hear Lo's voice.

"You could change your name and hide behind a mask but I know who truly are, where you come from, and sure isn't the dark side" 

You hear an amused, sinister laugh come from the man, and out of nowhere a crackling noise rose from the opposite side of him, revealing a red lightsaber. Your eyes widened at the sight of it, your mouth was hung open, and the hairs on the back of your neck started to rise, that's impossible, how could he have a lightsaber!? But not just any lightsaber, a red lightsaber with an all black hilt that had two small blades coming out from each side. 

"I'll show you the darkside" 

The sound of his voice snapped you out of your daze, and shook your head to refocus your eyes. 

"NO PLEASE"

You jerked your head to the group of villagers, and saw Iris, blood was coming from the temples of her head, tears running down her badly bruised face, her hands were held tightly around Sam, whose face was buried in his mother's torso. 

"please don't kill him!"

You turn back to see the man was hold his lightsaber to Lo's neck, "Last chance old man," Lo said nothing,  
"so be it."

He lifts up his hand in the air, before bringing it down, aiming for Lo's neck, but he wouldn't get the chance. You instantly forced jumped yourself in front of Lo, blocking the blow with your lightsaber. 

For a moment your eyes locked with his, through the visor of his mask, before you used the force to shove him back. He stumbled slightly, and you were suddenly surround by stormtroopers, all aiming their blasters at you. The man stood up straight and lifted his hand up to them, and they all dropped their weapons, taking a step back. 

You turned your focus back on him, taking a few steps closer to you, you lifted your lightsaber to your head, standing with one foot in front of the other, preparing yourself for whatever was about to happen next. 

Kylo's POV:

He studied you for a moment, your eyebrows were brought together, eyes glaring at him, and your jaw was clenched showing your teeth as beads of sweat were running down your face. Your hair was up in a ponytail, small pieces of it had fallen out and were now sticking to your face. 

Without moving his head, his eyes moved down to your body, you were wearing a small, tight, fitting halter top. It was short enough that he could see your belly, rising up and down rapidly, he focused on a single sweat dripping down your bare torso. His eyes twitched at the sight and he took in a sharp breathe. 

Your POV:

You watched him stand there for moment, for what seemed like forever, before he finally spoke in a low, monotoned voice.

"so your the one" he slightly tilts his head, and let's out a small laugh under his breathe. "can't say I was expecting much from a Jedi"

You gulp, "How-" your breathe caught in your chest, you muttered through your teeth "I don't even know who your are"

a beat, he shifted his stance.

"You will" and within seconds, he swung his lightsaber, lunging towards you. You stumble back, but never losing your focus, as you block each of his blows. 

You were in a battle to death, swinging your lightsabers at each other, force jumping and pushing each other around.

At one point, he had pinned your lightsaber down with his, and small yelp escaped your mouth, as your shoulders slammed into each other. 

"You were taught well"

You turned your head to meet the front of his mask, his hand rose from the opposite side of him, "but not good enough" and you were suddenly thrown back, crashing into a pile of wooden crates, you felt the pain for a moment but brushed it off scrambling to your feet. You saw him take large strides towards you, and a wave panic washed over you when you realized your lightsaber had slipped out your hand from the blow. 

He was closer now, lifting his hand up, twirling his lightsaber into a reverse grip, getting ready to strike. Your eyes quickly fell upon your lightsaber on the ground just a few feet behind him. 

You run towards him and as he swings his lightsaber you slide on your knees throwing your head back, avoiding the blade, as it swung right over you, just barely missing your face, you could feel the heat of the blade on your tender skin. 

You grabbed your lightsaber and jumped on your feet, igniting it. He turns back to you and you both start to walk in circles, eyeing each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

"You've got skills, I'll give you that" he spoke, twirling his lightsaber behind him, "but you lack guidance." He stops and turns his body now fully facing you. 

You stopped as well but you didn't move from your stance, keeping your eyes locked on him, eyeing him suspiciously as he turns off his lightsaber, clipping it back on to his side. 

He starts to raise his hands up to his helmet, and your body suddenly felt tensed, he slid his leather thumbs under the base of the helmet and you hear a small clicking noise, and the mouth piece rises up. He bends over slightly, pulling the mask off of his head, revealing his long dark waves. He flips his head back up to reveal his face, your heart dropped to your stomach, god he was beautiful.

It was dark out but the light from the fires had accentuated his strong features. He had a slender face with a sharp jawline, and a largely defined slim nose, his lips were plump and a light shade of pink. The reflection of the fire in his eyes, made them glow a rich golden honey color, the sight of them took your breathe away. 

Hearing his voice, his real voice, snapped you out of your trance. His tone was deep, and smooth as he spoke, so perfectly, "I can show you"

"What?"

He moved in closer, and you took a step back, keeping your distance. 

"I can show you the ways of the force like you've never seen before" He kept his eyes locked on yours, and slowly extended his arm outwards, opening his leather hand out to you, his jaw clenched as his body tightened. 

Looking down at his hand and back up to his face, you parted your lips slightly, letting out a small breathe. For a split second he seemed somewhat trustworthy, but that feeling was quickly replaced by the darkness and hate inside of him. 

You shook your head furiously, "NO" and without thinking, you instantly started to charge right at him, lifting your lightsaber in the air and swung it towards him, aiming for his torso. 

The blade came to a sudden holt, in mid swing, you looked up at him. His hand was propped out in front the the blade, without touching it, using the force to hold it in place. A small gasp escaped your lips, your brows knitted, as you looked up into his eyes. 

You heard footsteps start to circle around you, a dozen stormtroopers now had you surrounded again, pointing their guns at you. 

He spoke again, "surrender, and I will leave what's left of your precious little colony unharmed" 

Your pleading eyes were still locked onto his, you wanted nothing more but to keep the villagers safe, but you didn't want to go with this, this monster, you couldn't. 

You closed your eyes, what other choice did you have?, you took in a deep shaky breathe, looking back up at him. 

"Fine." you muttered

You let go of your lightsaber and dropped to your knees, raising your hands up above your head, your lightsaber disengaged and fell down to the ground. 

He stepped in front of you, now towering over you, he waved his hand right in front of your face and you were suddenly out cold. 

_____

Everything was going according to plan, well almost, he didn't get the map but he did get something he thought was better, you; And now here you were on your knees, surrendering to him, him. 

Looking at him with your jaw tightened, and those big doe eyes glaring, adorable, he waved his hand over your face, knocking you unconscious. Before your back could hit the harsh ground, he caught you with his arm and slid the other one under your knees, lifting you up. 

Now cradling you, Kylo turned heading towards the command shuttle, followed by a stormtrooper that was holding his helmet and your lightsaber. As he reached the ramp, another storm trooper ran up to him, "sir, how would you like us to proceed?"

Walking up the ramp, without turning his head, "Kill them all" he demanded.

As the ramp started to close, he could hear the sounds of blasters shooting and people screaming, before it was drowned out by the sound of the engines, ready to take off. 

He made his way to a small room, that served as his quarters, whenever he was aboard the command shuttle. 

He laid you down gently on the bed, reaching over to the other side, he grabbed a small blanket hanging over the edge, and threw it over you. 

He kneeled down next to you, admiring your face. Your lips parted slightly, breathing in soft and steady, you looked so peaceful. He moved the small pieces of hair out of your face, and his hand lingered on your cheek, his thumb grazed over your perfectly soft lips, sleep well Angel

He stood up and turned to leave the room, giving you one last glance, before closing the door.


	5. Interrogation

You slowly started to awaken from your unconscious, your head was pounding and your body was sore. You opened your eyes, only to find yourself in a dimly lit room, strapped down to a metal plate, leaning back. 

You looked down at your wrist and tugged on the metal restraints, trying to use the force to break free, but it was useless. 

You let out a deep agitated breathe and fell back against the metal slab, closing your eyes, feeling completely exhausted. 

"I see your finally awake" 

You opened your eyes, and slowly lifted your head, your gaze falling onto the tall dark figure that was standing against the steel wall, just a few feet in front of you. 

"How are you feeling?" his voice was deep and modulated. 

You glared at him, "fucking amazing" you spoke in a sarcastic tone, giving him an artificial smile, "thanks for asking."

A small breathe of laughter escaped through his mask, "Unless your looking to be punished, I would watch that mouth of yours"

Your smile dropped and your eyes fell to the floor. 

He tilted his head "Not so tough now are you?"

"At least I'm not the one hiding behind a mask" you muttered.

You looked back up, eyeing him as he stood there for a moment, before he lifted his hands up to his head.

He slipped his thumbs under the base of his neck, hearing a click and the gears shift as the mouth piece rose up, he moved his hands to the top of his head and lifted his helmet to reveal his face, dropping it to the floor. 

His hair fell into perfectly loose waves, reaching his shoulders. His face was long with a sharply defined jawline, he had deep hazel eyes that twinkled like the stars, his nose was large and slim. He had a wide mouth, with thick lips that were a deep fleshy shade of pink; and to top it all off, he had various freckles and beauty marks, placed perfectly throughout his entire face. 

You took in a deep breathe through your parted lips, your eyes fluttered, caught in a daze. 

He walked up to you slowly, the sound of his heavy boots against the floor, brought you out of your trance, and your heart started to beat through your chest. 

Within seconds he was towering over you and you could feel his robes brush against your ankles, the feeling causing your body to tighten as the hairs on the back of your neck started to rise, keeping your vision forward, trying to avoid his gaze. 

"Tell me what you know about the force"

You stayed silent focusing on the wall in front of you and you could feel his eyes moving up and down your trembling body. 

"You know I can take whatever I want" his voice was deep and smooth, the sound of it made you week in the knees. 

You saw his hand make its way up towards your face, and you flinched your head back, pressing it against the cold metal. 

You started to feel small amounts of pressure in the back of your head, followed by a small singe of pain, like he was picking brain, using the force, causing you to scrunch your face from discomfort.

You were unsure of what he was trying to do, when suddenly your mind started to pull small parts of your memories from your brain, involuntarily. 

You could see the island, the soft grass dancing in the wind, the waves crashing against the rocky shore, the breeze of the salty air.

You clenched your teeth and your nostrils flared, trying to hold back the images, but his hold on your mind only got tighter. 

You felt a rumble in your head, like it was about to explode, excruciating pain coursing through your brain, like it was being ripped apart, piece by piece. 

"Ahch-To" you faintly heard the word slip through his mouth, "so thats where your from." 

His hand remained hovered over your face as he continued to pick at your brain.

Your mind jumped to your training, hearing Luke's voice, until his face flashed across your mind, and tears started to form in your eyes. 

"Luke"

Your eyes shifted to him as he repeated the name through his clenched teeth. You kept your eyes on him, feeling the tether of your bond, you were able to see bits and pieces of his mind. 

You saw a flash of Luke's face, "BEN NO" jumping to another image of an old man, standing in front of him on a bridge, his hand was on his face, take off that mask, echoing through his mind, a flash of red and the old man fell down a deep a void.

Tears started to run down your face and your breathe started to shake. All you could feel was his pain, his rage, his inner conflict, taken over by darkness, followed by one final image. 

It was a black mask, half of the face was melted off, and a name echoed in the back of your head, and slipped through your mouth. 

"Darth Vader"

His eyes widened at the name, jerking his hand back, the pain you felt stopped almost instantly, and you were able to focus your eyes on him. 

His teeth were clenched, breathing rapidly, clutching his hands, so tight, you could hear the leather rubbing against each other. 

You didn't know who Darth Vader was, but looking into his mind, it gave you a small piece of what he desired. 

"Your no Vader" you snarled " your just a scared little boy hiding behind a mask" 

He clenched his jaw so tight, his head started to shake and you were instantly struck with a hard force. Leather slammed against your jaw, jerking your head to the side, sending a wave pain, causing your body to twitch. 

You stilled, steadying your breathing, a bitter metallic taste formed on your tongue and you spat a small chunk of blood onto the floor. 

You turned your head slowly back to him, giving him a weak menacing smile, showing the blood on your teeth.

"Did I struck a nerve?" 

He moved his face right up to yours, your eyes locked with his, feeling the heat of his breathe as he spoke.

"You will pay for that" he spat.

"I will make sure your precious little island, is completely obliterated, along with every living thing"

Your eyebrows knitted and the tears started to fall down your face.

He whipped his body around, kneeling over to pick up his helmet. He placed it back on his head and turned back to you. 

"And as for Luke Skywalker" he continued, as he started walking past you, "I will make sure he dies a slow and painful death."

You heard his heavy footsteps storm through the shuttle doors, shutting instantly behind him. 

Your head fell to the ground and hot tears were pouring down your face, dropping onto the dark marble floor, your lips quivered and you began to sob. 

You were completely broken.

All your strength had withered away, and your body was weak, the metal straps, being the only thing keeping you up. Your head drooped to the side, staring at the wall, your eyes were heavy and burned from all the crying. 

You cried until you were completely drained, unable to produce anymore, you fell into a state of numbness. 

It had been what felt like weeks since you last saw him, since that day, your only visitor being a medical droid. It would come in once a day, tending to your wounds, and inject you with very small amounts of nutrients; without it, you probably would already be dead, but it was just enough to keep you breathing, barely. 

However after the third day, it stopped coming, you didn't care though.

It doesn't matter anyways

Time slipped away from you, you tried keeping track, counting each time the droid would come, but once it stopped, so did you. 

Why bother 

By now you figured he had already invaded your home, obliterating the island, along with all the creatures that lived there, including Luke. The man that was like a father to you, the only family you ever knew, taken away. 

I have nothing left

You were completely alone, completely hopeless, useless, you didn't care if you died, you had nothing left to live for anyways, you were completely done. 

Done

You were ready to let yourself slip into unconsciousness and eventually death.

Your vision started to blur, but right before you closed your eyes, you saw a tall dark shadow and sudden warmth overcame your body. You closed your eyes and faded into the darkness hearing a drowned out voice in the back of your head, "baby" before you were completely out cold.

You could feel soft warm fabric hug your body, smooth silk pressed against your cheek, it made you feel safe and gave you comfort, something you haven't felt in a long time.

You opened your eyes, and turned on your back, propping yourself up on your elbows. You were laying on a big soft bed, with all black sheets, a black comforter and red silk pillows. 

The room was huge, to your left was a floor to ceiling window, covered by large black sheer drapes. There was a small dark wooden desk, followed by a large steel door in the corner. Across from the bed, in the center, was a black wooden dresser, and in the right corner was the shuttle door. There was a small red and black lounge chair against the wall to your right, and small hallway that had a closet and another door; you could hear the shower running behind it and steam escape through the bottom crack.

You sat up and threw the covers off, revealing your bare legs, realizing all you had on was your underwear and a large black t-shirt. 

You immediately threw the covers back to conceal yourself and peeked into the collar of your shirt, thank the stars, you still had your sports bra on. 

The shower stopped and you heard the door open, you turned your head, and your eyes widened at the sight of him. 

He was standing in the doorway of the refresher, with only a towel, wrapped low around his waist.

His hair was wet, dripping water onto his shoulders and down his bare skin. He had deep collar bones, broad shoulders, strong biceps, and large, thick hands. His skin was moist, causing it to glisten in the light, showing off his freckles splattered across his wide bare chest. 

Your jaw slightly dropped at the sight, taking in a deep soft breathe, your eyes finally landed on his and you quickly turned away in embarrassment, you knew he noticed. 

Without saying a word he walked to the dresser and started taking out pieces of clothing.

You couldn't help but stare at his back, which was just as breathtaking, with his back muscles that flexed with every movement and two small indents on his lower back just above his waist, sent shivers down your spine. 

He straightened his back and turned his head to the side. 

"I can feel you staring at me" 

You rolled your eyes to the side and shook your head, taking in a deep breathe.

"Where am I?"

"My quarters"

You looked back at him, who was now fully facing you, leaning against the dresser.

"What?"

You started to panic, looking at him with worry in your eyes, biting your inner lip.

"I didn't do anything to you, if that's what your worried about" 

His brows knitted downward as he looked down to the floor, grinding his jaw, almost like he was offended. 

"Then why-"

"You were dying" he looked back up at you

Your gaze fell down to the floor, thinking of those last moments in the cell, you remembered feeling alone, feeling hopeless. 

He slowly walked over to your side of the bed, "I could feel your life force slipping away, till it was practically nonexistent" he stopped, now towering over you, his hand lifted to your head, giving it a light stroke and you grimaced at his touch. 

"So I had to give you some of mine" he snatched his hand away, "Your welcome." 

You shook your head and let out a small laugh

"That's impossible"

"Why cause Luke didn't teach you?" He started to stroke your head again "he doesn't know everything baby" 

You jerked your head away from his touch and gave him a dirty look.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

He tilted his head.

"You don't like it?" 

His lips curled into a devilish smile

The sight of it made your insides boil, your jaw tensed and your nose started to flare, without being able to hold it in, you jumped off the bed, standing right in front of him.

"I wish you had let me die in that cell. After what you did, taking everything from me! I would rather be dead then be here with a monster like you!" 

His hand shot up to your throat, his grip tightened, pulling you in close to him. Your body hit his chest and his mouth brushed against your ear as he spoke, 

"Are you sure that's what want?" he muttered.

His grip got tighter, the heat you felt against the back of your neck sent shockwaves throughout your entire body.

"I don't think that's what Luke would have wanted,  
to see you die in the hands of your enemy"

Tears started to run down your face, and your body started to jerk, unable to breathe.

"Tell me. Is that what you want?"

You shook your head, desperately

"No"

"That's what I thought" 

His grip loosened, dropping you to the floor, you breathed in heavy amounts of air trying to catch your breathe. You looked down at the floor, tensing your jaw, clutching your wrist, you could feel your anger course through your veins. 

You shot your hand up at him wanting to force throw him across the room, but instead he snatched your wrists and started to twist it, and you winced in pain.

"Aww baby that's not gonna work on me"

Still holding your wrist with his thumb, he lifted his fingers to reveal a silver bracelet, hanging from it, was a small red crystal.

"You see this?"

You looked at the bracelet eyeing the crystal, you could feel the energy surrounding it, vibrating against your skin. 

"With this I can control how much power you have with the force" 

You glared at him and snatched your wrist away, holding it to your chest, rubbing it with your thumb, and the crystals energy had dispersed. 

He took in a deep breathe and held his hand out to you.

You stood up ignoring his gesture, looking at his eyes, you followed them down to your body. 

Forgetting about your lack of clothing, you nervously started to tug at the ends of the shirt, trying to cover yourself. 

You saw his jaw grind and take in a sharp breathe, before looking down to the floor.

"You should probably get dressed" 

"Ya with what?"

He turned into the closet and returned, holding your backpack in his hand. He tossed it onto the bed and turned back to the refresher.

"I'll be out in a minute" 

You turned and walked over to the bed, you grabbed your bag and opened, pulling out your clothes onto the bed, you stared at them unsure of what to wear. 

You finally decided on a black long sleeve shirt and black pants, along with your brown corduroy jacket and black boots. You walked over to the mirror at the end of the hallway next to the closet, you tried your best to comb out your hair with your fingers, putting up into a ponytail and pulling out pieces of hair to frame your face. You studied your face in the mirror, your fingers traced over the small bruise on your jaw and the small cut on your lower lip. 

You closed your eyes and your breathe shook, thinking back to that day in the cell, when he struck you in the face. 

You heard the door open and you opened your eyes, turning your head to face him.

"Are you ready?"

He was dressed the same as the day you first saw him, all black clothing with a large black cape, that draped over his large shoulders. 

You took in a breathe, you didn't know what to expect, or where he was taking you, it made you nervous. 

"I guess"


	6. Kylo Ren

You followed him down a large busy hallway, taking in all that was happening around you. 

There were stormtroopers marching up and down the hallways, some standing guard in front of different shuttle doors and hallways, all holding their blaster guns against their chest. Different types of droids you have never seen before, all different shapes and sizes, coming from different directions. There were a few men and women dressed in dark colored uniforms with hats that had small flaps sticking out on each side and a small symbol on the front, it looked like a hexagon with a circle in the center, small dashed lines running along the inner side of it. 

You had noticed as you walked down the hallway, every person would straighten up at the sight of him, and salute, it was fascinating.

Even without using the force, you could sense heavy tension in the air, following him, like a dark cloud.

You turned a corner into a small enclosed space, he typed on the keypad and the small shuttle doors closed in front of you. 

The floor vibrated under your feet, and your stomach dropped, it felt like you were falling down slowly, with your feet still planted firmly to the ground, and the lights around you started to illuminate.

You stood next to him in awkward silence, your hands fiddled in your jacket pocket and you were shaking your foot. 

You glanced at him, you couldn't help but be curious.

He turned his head to you.

"What"

"Nothing"

He turned his body and leaned into you, causing your shoulder to hit the wall, pinning you against it.

"I know you have something to say" he was towering over you now,"just say it." 

"It just doesn't seem fair, everyone knows who are, except me" you turned to him "I mean I don't even know your name"

A beat of silence.

"Kylo Ren"

Your breathe shook a bit.

"Oh"

You turned to lean your back against the wall, you pulled out your hand and held it out out in front of him, telling him your name. 

He took a step back and eyed your hand, his hands were clenching on his side, you heard him take a deep breathe through his mask, before he slowly lifted his gloved hand to take yours. 

You took in a sharp breathe as his large hand wrapped around yours, gripping it softly, the leather rubbing against your skin. 

You gave him a small shake.

"Nice to meet you" 

His attention moved up to you, and for a moment you stayed that way, staring into his mask, holding his hand. 

You sensed the tether of your bond, making you feel warm inside, and you knew he felt it as well. 

The connection between you two was undeniable, it made you feel safe yet scared and confused all at the same time

The shuttle had come to halt and he immediately snatched his hand away turning his body forward, and the warmth you had felt turned cold. 

You let out a small sigh and slid your hand back in your pocket, the doors opened, and you followed him out.

You stepped in front of two large white glass doors, with black edges and long black door handles. He opened up one side and walked in, you following in after him.

The room was large and looked like a huge training room fit inside a building, there were different types of heavy machinery, everyone dressed in tank tops, shorts, leggings, sports bras, or even the men who didn't wear any top at all, showing off their toned body. 

You followed him down a small hallway to the side, passing the restroom facilities, a small room were two men were practicing one on one combat and a large pool. 

Shit this place is huge

He stopped in front a single glass door that matched the entrance, he opened the door and stepped to the side, turning to face you. 

"In here"

The room was large and dark, there was another large glass boxed room within this one, with high ceilings. 

"Step in the middle there" he pointed to the middle of the large glass room.

You did as you were told. 

When you reached the center you turned back to him, he stepped inside and grabbed a staff and helmet off the cart to the side. 

He walked up to you and held out the helmet, it looked similar to the one you used to train with on the island, except it was black and in newer condition, it also had the same symbol as the hats did on the side of it. 

He placed it on your hand and strapped the buckle under your chin.

"You'll need this"

He placed the quarter staff in your hands, you turned long ways and traced it with your fingers. You haven't held one in years, before you had gotten your lightsaber, a quarter staff was what you trained with, except the one you had was made of wood instead of metal. 

"Let's see what you got"

He pushed the visor down and you heard his footsteps get further away.

"Wait"

You lifted up the shade.

"How do you expect me to use my mind with this"

You lifted your hand to show the bracelet.

"Don't worry, once I close this door, my hold on your abilities will release"

Your raised an eyebrow

"Arnt you afraid I won't use it against you?"

He shrugged his shoulders 

"That's a chance I'm willing to take"

You eyed him, unsure if his honesty.

"It's the only way I can get a true sense on just how strong you are with the force, how you use it" 

"Fine" 

He closed the door and stood in front of a control panel, he glanced at you and pushed a small green button. 

The clear windows lit up and turned to a bright blue, the floor vibrated and lit up into white squares, you could feel the whole room shift around you. 

On each wall, a small hole had opened up and droids flew out, all four of them hovered over you. 

You looked at him, he waved his hand and you instantly felt the force flow through your body. 

You looked up at the droids with a menacing smile and pushed your visor down.

The droids zipped all around you shooting you with laser bullets, you blocked every hit, using the staff to ricochet the bullets back to them knocking them down. 

More droids instantly spilled into the room, you twirled the staff around your back and held it in one hand, the other held out in front of you.

Without warning the floor started to move and each square started to move up and down, making the ground unstable. 

You force jumped from square to square, stabbing each droid with the ends of your staff and force throwing some of them back. At one point you threw the staff at and angle hitting five of them in a row. 

One droid jumped right in front of your face, pelting you with multiple bullets at a time, you twirled your staff in front of you blocking every one until one had slipped passed hitting you in the shoulder. 

You scrunched your nose and breathed through your teeth

Don't lose it

You suppressed your anger and frustration, refocusing your mind for a split second before battling more droids. 

You jumped off one of the platforms holding the staff over your head, aiming to pin one droid against the wall, when suddenly another had lifted up right in front you causing you to slam right into it. 

You tumbled down, landing on your back , dropping your weapon.

You jumped up to your feet and was immediately surrounded by a dozen droids, all aiming at you.

You started to panic.

You shot up your hand and grabbed the air, crushing some of the droids, using the force.

You started to feel your strength slip away, your body grow weak, your hands started to shake, and you felt anxious.

Stop. Focus. Clear mind.

You felt another electric shock hit the back of your knee, and you fell to the ground, agonizing pain was coursing through your body. 

I can't

You dropped to the ground, the floor leveled itself again, droids returning back to their small compartments, and the walls turned translucent. 

You stayed sitting on the floor cradling your knee, you ripped the helmet off your head and threw it across the room, smashing against the hard glass, making a small crack. 

You figured you might be punished for that but you didn't care, all you could feel was pain throughout your whole body. 

You heard the door open and his heavy footsteps grew closer. He knelt down behind you and started to rub your back. 

You flinched at his touch but you didn't care to move away. 

"Are we done?"

He dropped his hands and stood up.

"Yes"

You looked up at him, he was holding out his hand, you took it and he lifted you up to your feet. Unable to support yourself, your knee gave out, and your hands grasped his arms. 

You felt his large hands wrap around your waist and his biceps flex under your hands, which looked tiny in comparison. 

Without warning he swooped one hand under your knees and lifted you up in his arms. 

You pushed against his chest

"Put me down"

"If you cant even stand what makes you think you can walk"

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, crossing your arms.

"Fine"

He carried you to his room and sat you down on the large lounge chair. He took off his helmet and robe and threw them in the closet on the way to the refresher.

He came back holding a brown bottle, a rag, gauze, a tiny roll of medical tape and a pack of cotton balls, all in one hand. 

You eyebrows lifted, it was kind of impressive and attractive.

Your face dropped at the thought and you shook your head shutting your eyes.

Stop.

"What"

You opened your eyes to him kneeling in front you.

"Nothing"

He took off his gloves and slipped his hand under your thigh and lifted your knee on top of his, the feeling of his strong hands grip your leg gave you a satisfying chill and you bit the inside of your lip.

With one hand he placed a cotton ball over the top of the bottle and flipped it with one swift move, he placed the cotton against your deep cut and you winced in pain, gripping the edge of the chair. 

"Baby" he muttered under his breathe

You glared at him, flaring your nostrils, subduing your pain. 

He then pressed the damp rag against your skin and you were overcome with instant relief. He finished by wrapping your knee and then sat next to you on the chair. 

He grabbed your arms and turned your body, shifting you to face your back to him.

He tugged at the collar of your shirt "Take it off"

His statement caught you off guard and you turned your head to him.

"What did you say?"

"Your cut?" 

You took in a deep breathe "oh"

You turned your back to him, your fingers tugged at ends of your sleeves, hesitant for a moment, you slowly grabbed the bottom end of your shirt and lifted it over your head. 

You felt the ends of your hair brush against your upper back, you kept your eyes forward, trying to not think about the fact that you were exposing yourself to him.

You took in deep steady breathe through your parted lips, time seeming to slow down as you felt his soft rugged fingers slide against your shoulder, removing your bra strap. 

You felt the electric sting from the cotton, followed by that same instant relief, he cut a piece of gauze and taped a patch over the incision. 

His hand lingered on your shoulder, and your body tensed, your sweaty hands fiddling in your lap. 

A moment passed and you suddenly felt his soft lips press against your shoulder blade, leading up to behind your ear.

"Do you feel better baby?" he whispered 

A surge of electricity ran straight down to between your legs, you scrunched your face, the vibration of your sex was something you've never felt before, it was unnerving but satisfying at the same time.

You felt his arm wrap around you, pressing your back against his chest, his other hand drawing faint lines along your belly. 

Your head fell back onto his shoulder and you felt the heat of his breathe against your neck as he pressed his lips into your skin, a small moan left your mouth.

His finger traced up the center of your stomach, up to your breast, your breathe hitched as he started rubbing them with his thumb. 

You bit your lip trying to suppress the urge that was pulsating through your legs.

"Stop" you breathed. 

"If you say so."

He dropped his hands and you moved your body away from him. 

You leaned sideways against the back of the chair, crossing your arms over your chest, you scrunched your eyebrows, staring at the wall. 

There was an awkward moment of silence.

He finally stood up and looked down to to you. 

"You should shower"

You kept still, side eyeing him, he walked into the hallway and came back with a towel. 

"Here"

He held it to you, you snatched it from his hand and stood up, you saw him reach out for you but you jerked away

"I can manage" 

You wobbled into the refresher and shut the door behind you, leaning against it, you shoved the towel over your face and yelled into it.

Your emotions were all over the place and it was to much for your brain to handle, you wobbled over to the bath and turned the knob. 

You stripped out of your clothes and stepped inside, emerging slowly into the warm water, careful not get your injured knee and shoulder wet. 

After you washed yourself, you lingered in the tub, resting your head on the edge. You lightly splashed your hands, playing with water, you wanted to stay in there forever but you knew you had to come out eventually. 

A moment passed and you finally decided to get out. 

You wrapped the towel around yourself and ranged out your hair, flipping it over your shoulder. 

Not seeing your bag, you realized you had forgotten to bring in with you, Kriff, you hit your forehead with the palm of your hand. 

You opened the door and peeked your head, glancing around the room, Kylo was nowhere to be found. 

You walked over to his closet to get your bag, opening it, you glanced over to the bed and something had caught your eye. 

You turned around and took small steps towards the edge of the bed. Laying on the mattress was a small red tank top with black lace running along the top edge of the chest, paired with red bottomed shorts. 

You picked them up and rubbed the material between your fingers, they were made of silk, pure soft silk. You immediately threw them on and looked at yourself in the mirror, the material hugged your body, and felt incredibly smooth against your skin. 

You heard the knob turn and you whipped your head, Kylo emerged from the other side holding a small tray, he closed the door behind him and set it down on the dresser. 

"Eat"

You crossed your arms and looked down at the floor 

"I'm not hungry"

Lie. 

He scoffed, "You forget our force bond allows me to get a good sense of your feelings"

You rolled your eyes

"You haven't eaten and I know your hungry" he raised his voice "stop being so difficult!"

When you hadn't moved he immediately stormed his way to you and grabbed your arm, he dragged you out of the room and sat you down at a large black wooden table. He then went back to the room, a moment passed and he returned with his gloves and cape on, holding the tray in his hand and his helmet in the other. 

He set the tray in front of you

"I'll be back"

You looked up at furrowing your eyebrows, "Where are you going?"

He put the helmet over his head "I have some business to attend to" he walked over to the entrance and the shuttle door lifted up, before walking through he turned back to you pointing his finger, "and don't even think about trying anything while I'm gone" he whipped back around and the shuttle door closed behind him.

You leaned back in your chair, you felt tears start form in your eyes, and you scoffed under your breathe.

"Where have I got to go?"

Kylo's POV:

"LUKE SKYWALKER ESCAPED"

Kylo was thrown against the wall, along with Hux, falling to the floor and immediately being dragged by their knees. 

He looked up to the hologram of his Master that was projected largely, overshadowing him, his jaw tightened and his nose twitched under his mask.

"We finally figure out his location and you let him slip right through our fingers" he snarled.

Last week, Snoke ordered Hux and his army to destroy the island, leaving it to Kylo Ren, making it his mission to capture Luke and deliver him to Snoke. 

Unfortunately for him, Luke had already abandoned the island, making the destruction of it useless. 

"I'm sorry Master" he looked up to him "I won't let it happen again"

"ONCE YOU GOT THE MAP FROM THAT OLD FOOL, YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE TO THE ISLAND IMMEDIATELY" he snarled

"WHY DIDNT YOU"

Kylo stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"Forgive me Supreme Leader" Snoke turned his gaze to Hux "I promise to stop at nothing-"

Kylo kept his eyes forward not needing to see to know the gurgling noises coming from Hux was due to Snokes force grip on his neck. 

"You've always been a pain in my ass Hux" he muttered and with a lazy flick of his finger Hux fell onto the floor, he quickly shuffled to his feet. 

Snoke lifted his hand to his face and rubbed his fingers together "And what about the girl?"

This caught Kylo's attention.

"Hux has informed me that you brought home a stray" he turned his attention back to Kylo, he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and his mouth dry.

"She's nothing" 

"Oh?"

Kylo huffed out a sigh "I merely only have her to serve my personal needs Master"

"I see" he rubbed his chin burning holes into Kylo's mask and a moment of silence passed before he let out a deep throaty laugh "my boy you are a wicked one"

Hux scoffed "Supreme Leader do you really think it's wise for Ren to keep this girl around as a distraction, merely because he can't keep it in his pants?"

"Oh come now General he's only a boy after all. If this concern of yours comes from a place of jealousy, I can make some arrangements for you, Hmm?" 

Hux's face turned pink and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm offended of how low you think of me Supreme Leader" he turned on his heel and walked down the platform bridge to leave. 

Kylo rose to his feet, following suit. 

"He does have a point my boy" Kylo turned his head "if this girl seems to be of any distraction, I will have no choice but to have her eliminated"

Kylo Ren took in a sharp breathe, "I can assure you, she won't be." 

He turned and walked down the bridge to enter the turbo lift. He stood there next to Hux in silence, lost in thought.

Snoke was the only being in the whole galaxy that could shake him up, he was more powerful than he was, and yet, it seemed as though he was unable to sense you, even when you were right under his nose. 

That bracelet wasn't just to keep you in check, it was to keep you safe. 

Of course it still confused him, why couldn't the great and powerful Snoke sense you, but he could. 

"Tell me Ren"

The sound of Hux's irritating voice, snapped Kylo out of his thoughts, he would have loved nothing more than to slam his face against the wall. 

"Is there any other reason as to why that girl is here?"

Kylo stayed silent, standing still, facing forward.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your hiding something"

The doors to the lift opened and Hux stepped out and turned in front of him

"I will not allow your distractions to get in the way of our goal Ren"

Kylo rolled his eyes and waved his hand sending Hux across the hallway, slamming him against the wall. 

that felt good

"I wouldn't threaten me Hux"

Hux jumped on his feet, straightening his posture, and rubbed out the fabric of his uniform.

"It's not you I'm threatening Commander"

He gave Kylo a sinister smile and turned on his heel.

Kylo's eye twitched and his fist were clenched, if Hux or any of his officers were to lay a hand on you, he wouldn't think twice about snapping them in half.

_____

You felt the bed move and your eyes fluttered open, still half asleep.

You were unsure of how long you were out, you didn't even remember falling asleep. 

You were laying on your side facing the edge of the bed, you heard the rustling of the sheets and felt his hand touch your shoulder. It moved down to your waist and grabbed the end of the blanket, bringing it back up over your shoulder.

You saw his top being tossed to the side and felt his body hit the mattress. 

You peeked over your shoulder, his back was facing you and despite the bed having more than enough space, he remained close to you, his body only being a few inches from yours. 

You turned to lay on your back and you stared at the ceiling, you were tired and your eyes were heavy, but you couldn't sleep. 

Your mind was overrun and you were unable to quite the noise. 

As if he felt your distress, he moved his hand behind his back and grabbed your wrist, he rubbed the small crystal and your body started to relax, your mind cleared and you were finally able to fall asleep.


	7. Fuck It All

You threw your head back against him as he ran his fingers through your hair, your vision was dark and distorted, but you could feel the heat of his breathe against your neck. 

"You know I can take whatever I want"

You felt the force around your neck and crush against your wind pipe, you coughed and sputtered, unable to breathe.

"Kylo" you muttered

You felt the pressure around your throat loosen and his hands dropped to your thighs and pinched your skin.

He pressed his body against you and whispered in your ear.

"I'll show you the dark side"

A beat

"You will submit, baby"

The heat of his body slowly dissipated and a high pitched ring overcame your senses, you felt dizzy and your vision faded into blackness. 

You took in a sharp breathe and opened your eyes to the black ceiling of his room.

Startled from your dream, you sat up and gripped the blankets to your chest. You squeezed your eyes shut, taking slow and steady breathe through your lips.

It was only a dream. 

You repeated the words in your head, focusing on your breathing, until you could calm down. 

"Baby"

You jumped at the sound of his voice, "Shit!" your hand flew to your chest and your heart beat was  
pounding, you thought it might explode.

Kylo was sitting in front of the window with his legs crossed and he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that hugged his skin, outlining every curve of his muscles, paired with black sweats. 

You scowled at him "What the hell are you doing?"

His eyes locked onto you and he curved his finger in the air.

"Come here" 

You groaned and threw yourself back on the bed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

You reluctantly rolled out of the covers onto your feet and padded over to him. 

"What?"

"Sit"

He watched you as you lowered yourself down onto your knees and sat down next to him. His loose waves fell perfectly around his face, and you could clearly see all his freckles and markings that was carefully placed on his smooth skin; his golden globes shined in the light, showing off small specks of green.

Fuck why is he so beautiful?

He turned his gaze back out the window and took a deep breathe.

"You seem tense"

You scoffed, "Ya, no shit" you shook your head and glared out the window, letting out a breathe of annoyance.

"What are you doing anyways?"

"Meditating"

You looked at him with an amused smile spread across your face. 

"You meditate?" 

He straightened his back taking in another deep breathe, "sometimes" he raked his fingers through his hair and tilted his head, revealing the length of his thick neck and sharp jawline that tightened when he clenched his teeth.

You bit your lip, suppressing the urge to reach out and touch his face. 

"But I've been a little distracted lately" his voice broke your trance and he turned back to you. 

You jerked your head to look back out the window, trying to wipe away your thoughts, you focused on how delicate the snowflakes fell from the light grey skies, how it lay a soft white blanket over the mountains. 

"Maybe you should try it?"

"What?" 

"Meditating."

"Oh" you looked down to your hands that were fidgeting in your lap "I've meditated before."

"With Luke?"

You furrowed your eyebrows and your jaw tightened, it was hard to hear his name, especially coming from him. You shifted your body and held your knees in your arms.

"Sometimes"

"Let me guess, he taught you to clear your mind, let go of your emotions, find inner peace." he spit the words out, like they were poison in his mouth.

You closed your eyes, your nose started to twitch and you could feel your blood slowly start to boil, the anger rising within you until it turned into nothing but pain. 

"Why did you hate him?" the words fell out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. 

too late now

You could feel the tears form in the corner of your eyes and your vision start to blur, "What did he do to you that you-" your breathe shook, to say it out loud was almost too much, "you killed him."

A pause, Kylo looked down to the floor. 

"I didn't" he muttered.

"What?"

"He abandoned the island before I even had a chance" he flared his nostrils and balled his fist, "I have no idea where he is, now" 

You eyed him suspiciously and a few tears escaped your eyes, slowly running down your hot cheeks.

"If your lying to me"

His eyes fell to you, burning holes into your pupils.

"I swear" 

You let out breathe, you didn't even know you were holding, it felt like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders and you felt like you could breathe again. 

He placed a hand on your cheek and rubbed his soft rugged thumb against your skin.

"But don't think I wont hesitate to kill him when I get the chance." 

His words brought shivers down your spine.

"Why?" 

"It's only fair, he did try to kill me." you scoffed under your breathe and shook your head, "don't believe me?"

"No" you snapped "I don't. He would never do that"

He dropped his hand and laughed, sarcastically, shaking his head, "he really has you fooled, doesn't he?" 

You glared at him with puffy red eyes and more tears had escaped down your face. 

He turned his body to face you and held out his hand, "at least let me show you?"

You bit your lip, the taste of salt spilled into your mouth and he inched closer to you. 

"Please" his voice softened and the word slipped out into a whisper. 

"Fine" 

You wiped away your tears with the back of your hand and turned your body to face him. He grabbed your hand and held onto you.

You both closed your eyes and breathed in deeply through your nose. 

All you could see was pitch black as you felt the pull of his force, his mind, latching onto yours. 

A moment passed and you opened your eyes to find yourself outside, standing in the middle of a field. 

Millions of bright stars filled up the night sky and faint sounds of crickets chirping, joined by the soft rustling of the breeze against the dry grass, filled the air. 

In the distance, not to far from where you were standing, was a large domed shape wooden structure, surrounded by several other small wooden huts. 

"R2 I'm afraid I might be too late" 

Luke?

You turned to the familiar sound of Luke's voice, he was walking from the direction of the dome shaped building, followed by a small blue and white droid that beeped and whistled in response.

He stopped and kneeled down in front of the droid, placing his hand on top of it.

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but if Ben has already turned then" he paused, his eyes zoned out, his breathe shook and he took a hard swallow "then I will do what I must." 

He stood up and hesitated for a moment before continuing down the small hill.

"Stay there!" 

R2 chirped and whistled a sad tune.

You had a bad feeling form in the pit of your stomach as you watched him slip through the curtains, entering one of the small huts.

You followed him inside and fear instantly struck you at the core. 

There he was holding up a bright green lightsaber, red eyes filled with utter rage and his hands were shaking, gripping onto the hilt.

He was towering over a man that was laying defenseless in his cot. 

He had jet black hair and dark hazel eyes.

Kylo Ren

Only he looked a bit younger and felt, different; and instead of his all black layers, he wore a pure white robe. 

You could see the terror in Kylo Ren's eyes, feeling every ounce of pain, sadness and confusion in him as he stared up at Luke. 

"Luke!" you desperately screamed out for him, wanting to stop him from what he was about to do, but it was no use.

This isn't you

You watched helplessly as Luke raised his lightsaber and brought it down with a rapid stroke, 

"No!" 

A lightsaber hilt flew across the room and into Kylo's hand and you saw a flash of blue as he ignited the blade in time to block Luke's blow.

The sparks clouded your vision and you could sense panic rise within Kylo, as he stared into the eyes of a mad man. 

He shot up his hand and gripped the air, the walls shook and the roof caved in, you threw your hands over your head, anticipating being crushed with debris, but instead was jolted back into your current reality. 

Your eyes snapped open and you jumped back, slamming your back against the edge of the bed. 

Hot tears immediately flooded down your face and your lips quivered, your body trembled and you clenched your chest. 

It suddenly felt like something inside of you had been crushed, leaving you to feel empty inside, once again.

Hope. 

You cradled your head in between your knees, and sobbed into your arms. 

Kylo scooted himself next to you and placed his hand on your back.

"Why?" you lifted your head and looked into his dark, haunted eyes, "Why would he want to kill you?"

"Because he was afraid. He could sense my power and instead of trying to help me, he gave up and lost faith in me"

His lips quivered a bit and you could sense his pain and sadness, that he was trying so hard to keep buried. 

"He's a fucking coward."

Your eyes fell to the floor, tears continued to fall down your face, and your body was shaking. 

"He could sense yours, as well" you looked back at him, "your stronger with the force than you realize"

You let out a small laugh.

"Stop pretending like you actually believe that." you muttered. 

He grabbed your face and held it in his hands.

"I do."

A beat

"and I can show you"

You placed your hand over his and stared into the darkness of his eyes, you saw a flash of light and could feel that same warmth and comfort that he always seemed to bring you.

But he's a monster

Deep down you knew you shouldn't, whatever his intentions were, it sure as hell wasn't out of the kindness of his heart.

You tried to feel the rage and hate you had for him but it was no use looking into his pained eyes, that desperately searched your face. 

The pull of his force was strong and undeniable. 

You took a deep and breathe and slightly nodded your head.

"Okay."

He let out a breathe of relief and scanned your face, his eyes landed on your lips and he hesitantly pressed his against you. 

You closed your eyes and melted into him, caught in a daze, as he engulfed your mouth with his big soft lips. 

He pulled himself back and wiped the tears from your face, before dropping his hands to grab your arms and lifted you to sit on the edge of the bed. 

He remained kneeled down in front of you and held your hands, you watched him as he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

You suddenly felt a wave of energy wash over your entire body and you felt a bit of strength being fed back into you.

A moment passed and he let go of your hands and looked up to you. The soreness of your weak body ceased to exist and you almost felt like yourself again. 

Almost

You changed into a white loose fitting blouse that only buttoned up halfway and paired it with your black high waisted pants. 

You put your hair up into a ponytail with a loose braid on each side and slipped into your boots and cloak, giving yourself one last glance in the mirror.

You lightly pressed your fingers against your jaw, where you once had a bruise, and traced your lips, where the small cut had been. 

This doesn't change anything. You reminded yourself, he might have healed your wounds but he was the one who brought them onto you in the first place.

A single tear fell from the inner corner of your eye, caused by the sudden reminded feeling of pain, and you quickly wiped it away. 

Stop crying, damn it

You straightened yourself out and took a deep breathe, before leaving the room.

You followed him down the busy hallways, practically speed walking, to keep up with his long strides, seemingly invisible to everyone around you as all eyes fell on him. 

Troops and officers saluted to him, followed by some "Commander Ren" and faint whispers.

You would have felt nonexistent if it weren't for him, completely ignoring them paying their respects and would glance at you every so often. 

He made you feel like you were the only person in the room, it made nervous, seeing as his eyes remained hidden under his mask, but it also made you feel important. Like you mattered.

Finally reaching the turbo lift, "Ahh Commander" Kylo stopped in his tracks and his leather hand found your arm, pulling you to the side, behind him. 

"General" he hissed

A gingered head man with extremely good posture, marched right up to Kylo Ren with his nose in the air and hands folded behind his back.

"Taking your little pet out for a walk I see" his piercing grey eyes fell on you, "does she have a name?" he paused "or does she simply go by Kylo's Pet?"

You glared at him, as one side of his lip curled into a smug half smile, you could feel your blood start to boil and your hands naturally balled into a fist.

I would love nothing more but to slam his face against the wall. 

You took a step forward and Kylo's grip tightened around your wrist, and you dropped your hands, breathing deeply through your nose to calm down.

Don't lose control

"What no leash? Might I suggest, a muzzle."

"Fuck you!"

Kylo's hand jumped over your mouth and slammed you back against his chest. 

The general's eyes widened, surprised by your outburst and he quickly straightened himself out, cranking his neck.

"Well she sure has your temper, Ren" 

"Then I would suggest to be cautious, General" he dropped his hand from your mouth and held onto the back of your neck, digging his leather fingers into your skin, "Anything else?"

He narrowed his eyes at Kylo and pressed his lips together.

"Careful Ren, remember what the Supreme Leader said" he snarled. 

Kylo opened the doors to the lift and nudged you inside, those dark grey eyes followed you, until they disappeared between the shuttle doors.

He grabbed your shoulders and turned you to face him.

"Don't you ever do that again" he pushed his thumbs against your collar bone, "Do you understand?" 

You slightly winced in pain and grew frustrated, "Was I supposed to just let him treat me like I was nothing?"

You scoffed "No thanks, I think I got enough of that from you."

He dropped his hands and took a step back, eyeing you through his visor, you dropped your eyes to the floor and clenched your fist to your side.

"Who was he anyway?"

"General Armitage Hux, also known as the other pain in my ass," you rolled your eyes at his remark, "I wouldn't worry about him though, he'll get what's coming soon enough."

He paused and turned his body to face forward "and as for us" you looked at him, dumstrucked, 

Us?

"I think it's obvious, we have yet to figure that out." 

You stood there for a moment before awkwardly turning your body forward and kept your eyes on the wall.

Us? I didn't even know there was an "us"

Cause there isn't. We might have some connection in the force or whatever, but there is no "us" and there will never be an "us" 

You felt a small tug on your heartstrings

Are you sure you mean that?

The lift came to halt, snapping you out of your thoughts, it opened up into what looked like an old abandoned bunker. 

The cold nipped at your cheeks and you pulled the hood of your cape over your head and hugged yourself underneath. 

The metal walls were frozen over and the floor was covered in dirt and snow. From the ceiling there hung dim fluorescent lights and icicles, that dripped forming small puddles into the ground. 

Throughout the room, were various types of machinery and equipment that had rusted from lack of use.

"What do you know about the dark side?" he stood there, with his eyes following your every move, as you continued to explore the cave. 

"Umm" you traced your fingers over the dusty controls "the dark side is, unnatural, there is no hope, only endless pain."

You sighed and leaned against the console, "I don't really know, okay. Luke didn't really like to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because he feared even talking about it would leave my mind open to the idea, make me vulnerable." You looked to the ground and shuffled your feet in the dirt snow, "looking back now, he probably thought I was too weak."

"That's not true." 

You looked up at him with big eyes and watched him as he unhooked his helmet and slipped it off his head. 

"Luke only feared the potential of your power" he stepped closer to you "it's in there. Raw, untamed, power." 

A pause.

"Clear your mind, that's bullshit and fuck inner peace. Peace is a lie, there is only passion" 

Passion

"Your saying to let my emotions take control?"

He removed the hood from your head and pressed his hands against your cheek. 

"I'm saying, the dark side is in our nature, let your emotions flow through you, let them guide you. Through passion, you'll find your strength."

You closed your eyes and took in a deep breathe

"Look within yourself, what do feel?"

You opened up your mind and wondered into the very depth of your inner self, various emotions you tried so hard to suppress, came flooding in all at once. 

"Thats enough" Luke's voice rang in your head.

"Im sick of this Luke" an image of your younger self fighting with Luke flashed into your mind, "I hate this god forsaken Island!"

It was that same day, the day you had found the plane that was hidden deep within the ocean. 

You remembered now why you were so angry with him.

"There is nothing more for you out there! Nothing!"

More lies.

"I feel anger" you muttered.

Your mind drudged up the memory of the suffering you endured at the hands of Kylo Ren, when he interrogated you.

Your face fell and your eyebrows knitted.

"Hopeless."

"He would never do that!" 

"I will do what I must" Luke's bulging red eyes flashed across your mind, followed Kylo's golden orbs that filled with pain.

"He gave up on me"

"Pain"

You felt a rumble beneath you and intense energy flow through your veins, The Force, it felt more intense than you could remember and you were caught between resistance and temptation. 

Conflict.

"You will pay for that" Kylo's harsh tone, echoed in the back of your head, making you feel cold inside. 

Fear.

"I can show you" 

That coldness turned into sudden warmth when he held your hand or held you in his arms. 

Security.

You recalled the feeling of his breathe against your skin and the firm grips of his hands, the tips of you your fingers tingled.

Lust.

Your heart pulsated rapidly and you felt like you were being sucked into into the darkness, spiraling down the abyss.

The Dark Side.

You suddenly opened your eyes and fell onto your hands and knees. Your breathe shuttered as you were gripping the ground, and realized the deep crack within the earth beneath you. 

You turned your head to a crackling sound and the console you were leaning against had collapsed, exposing the wires that created sparks.

You dropped to ground and sat on the floor, your nose felt runny and your eyes stung. You felt the tingling of tears traveling down your face, but you couldn't remember ever feeling the need to cry. Or anything for that matter, you felt numb and worn out.

Kylo squatted down next to you and grabbed your chin "your okay baby" he turned you to face him "you just need to learn how to control it."

Anxiety rose within and you jumped to your feet.

"I'm never doing that again" you desperately shook your head "I can't control it, I didn't even know what I was doing"

Kylo slowly rose himself up and raised up his hands, 

"Just breathe"

You turned away from him and covered your eyes with your hands, shaking. 

I can't fucking do this

"Baby, look at me" he demanded.

You dropped your hands and tentatively turned to face him, he placed his hands on your shoulders and lowered his head to your face.

"Breathe"

You scrunched your eyes and concentrated on your beating chest, steadying your breathe. 

You slowly lifted your heavy lids to his face, the feeling of lust mixed with your fear, lingered in the air. 

At this point you were too exhausted to hold back, consumed by your inner most feelings, in this moment, what you wanted, what you craved, was him, his touch, his warmth. 

You lifted your hands to his face and traced your fingers from his soft cheek to his smooth lips. 

You planted a soft kiss on his lips and your knees wobbled, his arm wrapped around your waist and thigh and he lifted you in the air.

You wrapped your legs around his frame and held onto his face, as you aggressively attacked each other with your lips, consumed by undeniable desire. 

He pinned you up against the wall and lifted your hands above your head, using one hand to pin your wrists against the wall, and unbuttoned your shirt with the other. 

The cold air nipped at your freshly exposed skin and you saw hunger flash in Kylo's eyes, before he slammed his mouth against your tender skin.

He kissed down the valley of your breast and sunk his teeth into one of them, you winced and bucked your hips at the feeling, your sex vibrated between your thighs. 

He pulled the lower half of you off the wall and hunched over to kiss and suck on your stomach. 

"Your so soft"

He stood back and placed you back up fully against the cold iron walls and his hands flew to your waist band. 

"Kylo" 

his attention immediately fell to you and he cupped your face,

"Yes, angel"

You breathe hitched, Angel?

"It's just, I'm cold" you folded your arms against your chest and shivered, "cant we go back to the room?" 

He dropped you the floor, "if that's what you want" he turned away from you and picked up his helmet off the floor and placed it on his head. 

You quickly buttoned up your shirt and wrapped your cloak around your body, following him to the turbo lift. 

You wiped away the fog that had collected on the mirror to reveal your reflection. You looked yourself in the eye and took a deep breathe.

Don't freak out

You hung your hands on your neck and threw your head back, closing your eyes.

Just breathe, your fine.

You brought head back to look at yourself in the mirror.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

You anxiously started to bite your fingernails as you stared at your body in the mirror. You were wearing one of his t-shirts that fell loosely down to your thighs, just barely covering your underwear. 

Kriff

You couldn't help but be nervous, the way your body felt whenever he touched you gently with his big hands, the way he looked at you, the heat that radiated between your thighs, it was all so new. 

You dropped your hands and rubbed them against your thighs, letting out an exaggerated sigh through your thrumming lips.

You glanced at the door and and back at yourself, you gave yourself one last nod of reassurance, and exited the refresher. 

Kylo sat at the edge of the bed and his eyes fell on you. You avoided his gaze and hesitantly walked over to him.

As soon as you were close enough, Kylo grabbed your wrist and yanked you closer to him. 

You let out a small as your body fell between his legs, his face lined up below your chest and his hands gripped the back of your thighs. 

He looked up at you as he slid his hands over your as and up to your waist, dragging the shirt up with arms, until he reached your belly button.

He softly pressed his lips against your skin giving it a gentle kiss. You brushed your hair behind your ear and placed your hands on his shoulders, you looked at him with heavy eyes, feeling the satisfying tingle rise up in your cunt. 

He grabbed your legs and guided your knees around his waist to straddle him and pushed you down onto his lap. You felt the bulge in his pants press against your folds, your body tensed and you started to pulsate against his hardened length. 

"relax baby"

You bit your lip holding back a squeal, he watched you as he pushed his hand underneath the fabric and rubbed his fingers between your thighs, teasing your entrance. 

You jolted your hips against him, wanting to feel him inside of you. 

"Look at you, so desperate for my touch"

He shifted his body from underneath you and rolled you onto the mattress, laying you on your back, your legs still wrapped around his frame. 

He towered of you, watching you squirm beneath him, "I said to relax" he pushed his fingers up inside you, "already soaking for me, baby"

You closed your eyes and threw your head back, as he worked your cunt with his fingers, sending shockwaves throughout your entire body.

"so wet" he muttered "fuck"

He shoved his other hand down his pants and rubbed along his hardened length.

You lifted your knees and arched your back, gripping the sheets, soft moans and whimpers of pleasure fell out your mouth. 

"Kylo" slipped through your lips.

He picked up his pace and relentlessly jabbed his against your clit, "Look at me" he demanded.

You dropped your body and locked your eyes onto him, he slid another finger up your already throbbing cunt and he rocked his hips against you, working himself even harder, faster.

You could feel the pressure build up inside you as you reached your peaked, begging for release.

You scrunched your face, "Kylo" you whimpered,

"Do you want to cum?"

You nodded your head uncontrollably.

"Go ahead, Angel, cum for your master"

Your legs started to shake and you threw your head back against the mattress as you released your hot liquids onto him, falling into euphoria. 

"Shit" 

Kylo fell forward onto your stomach as he also reached his climax.

You both stilled in your position, breathing heavily as you slowly started to come down from your high. 

He lifted himself up and pulled his hand out of his pants and brought his fingers to your lips, "open" you slightly parted your lips and he shoved his fingers down your throat, "suck."

You wrapped your lips around his fingers and sucked his bitter cum off his long fingers.

He pulled his other hand out from your cunt and did the same, sucking your warm juices off of his fingers, as he locked eyes with you.

You grabbed onto his wrist and swirled your tongue around his fingers before biting down on them, hard. He groaned and yanked his hand away and your teeth to scraped against skin. 

He shook his hand and seethed in pain, small amounts of blood slowly started to build up and drip down his fingers. 

He shot his down to your throat and crushed your wind pipe.

"Kylo" you whined, panic started to arise as air ceased to reach your lungs, your hands shot up to your neck, trying to pry off his fingers "please"

"What the hell was that?" he growled.

He clenched his teeth and his eyes were filled with rage.

"I didn't mean-" you sputtered trying to speak, your body started to shake, "I thought you would like it" tears started to fill in your eyes.

He took in a sharp breathe and loosened his grip.

You took in heavy amounts of air and twisted your body to hunch over on your side. You rubbed your neck as you tried to catch your breathe, your coughing slowly turned into a cry.

You rested your head on top of your arm and let yourself cry into the sheets, your tears soaked into the fabric. 

A moment passed and you felt his hand on your shoulder, you flinched and shivered at his touch. 

"Baby"

He hunched over you and rubbed your arms, he brushed the hair away from your face and kissed your neck. 

Pain and rage bottled up inside and you couldn't hold it in any longer.

Fuck holding it in

You jerked your body around and glared at him with watery eyes.

"Tell me what you want?" 

He grabbed your hands and spoke with a soft, sincere voice, but you didn't care.

Fuck him

"I'm not your fucking baby!" you yanked your hands away and pushed against his chest, shoving him away from you, "and I want you to never fucking touch me again." you turned away from him and cradled yourself into a ball.

The mattress shook and you felt his weight rise from the bed, you heard vicious shuffling of fabric and his boots pound against the floor as he stormed out of the large metal doors of his quarters. 

Kylo's POV:

He stormed down the hallways, pounding his boots against the metal floors, his leather hands balled into a fist, he was fuming with utter rage and hate.

"I thought you would like it"

He hated himself for what he did to you, all you were trying to do was feed into his pleasure, you didn't mean to hurt him, it was an accident. But instead he took it as defiance and inflicted pain onto you. 

Your a monster

Needing to find release, he swerved through the nearest shuttle doors, he landed in an empty control room, the walls lit up with various controls and switches. 

He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt extracted the blade, letting his anger and rage flow through him onto the the blade and all he saw was red. 

The walls were slashed open and sparks flew around the room, the floor was covered with scrap metal and a few pipes fell exposed from the ceiling. 

Kylo Ren let himself black out and now stood in the midst of his destruction caused by his outrage. 

He disengaged his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt, he straightened himself out and left the room. 

He could feel all eyes on him and tensions rise as he passed through the shuttle door and made his way down the hall.

Fuck them all


	8. A Silver Lining

Bright shades of orange spilled into the dark skies as the sun started to peak through the mountains. 

After hours of tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep, you finally rolled yourself out of bed and headed to the refresher.

Oh my stars

Your hair was disheveled, your eyes were red and puffy and your skin was flushed, "You look like hell,"you cupped your hands under the faucet and splashed water in your face, letting it run down your burning skin, helping you feel refreshed. 

After washing up, you finally walked out into the common area of his quarters, but there was no sign of Kylo. For a moment you felt a tinge of sadness within you by his absence, before quickly shaking it away.

I don't care, I don't care, you repeated in your head. 

The entry doors suddenly lifted, breaking you from your thoughts and a stormtrooper with silver platinum armor and a black and white cape, hanging off one shoulder, marched inside. 

"Good morning" your eyes widened at the sound of her voice, altered by the vocalizer in her mask and the blaster she held tightly against her chest, making her look intimidating; she marched right up to you and held out her hand, "I'm Phasma, Captain Phasma. I have been sent for you."

"Umm, morning" you nervously shook her hand, "I'm-"

"I know who are." she interjected, "Ren has told me much about you."

What?

You narrowed your eyes and tilted your head, "Really, like what?"

Ignoring your question she turned her head to a small spherical droid, rolling up from behind her. 

It was black and silver with a dome shaped head, two antennas sticking out from the top, and two different sized camera lenses that served as its eyes. "BB9-E here will be providing you with a more" she looked you up down, "suitable attire." Your cheeks burned, you had forgotten you were in your underwear with only a large t-shirt to cover yourself. 

Kill me now

You tried your best to make yourself look more put together than you actually felt, brushing out your hair with your fingers and putting it into a braid. You changed into a simply beautiful, long black dress; the neck line was trimmed with delicate lace, showing off your color bones, it's sleeves puffed out just a bit at the shoulders, down to before your hands, where the soft material hugged your wrists and the skirt was tight around your waist, flowing loosely down to your ankles, perfectly. It was light and soft against your skin, and kept you warm, you also got a pair of sheer black leggings with short black boots.

BB-9 whistled at you as you emerged from the refresher and you couldn't help but smile, "Why, thank you." you gave a small curtesy and finally grabbed your cloak, giving yourself one final look in the mirror. 

You followed Phasma out of Kylo's quarters, down the hallways, busy as always.

"You there," she pointed her fingers to a couple of stormtroopers, "report to my division at once."

"Yes Captain" 

"And you," she traced her finger onto a boy with dark skin and short black hair, leaning against the wall, "FN-2187. Who gave you permission to remove that helmet?"

He smiled sarcastically and bowed his head, "Sorry Captain, won't happen again." He glanced at you and winked, before placing his helmet back on his head. 

"Men." she scoffed, "Why must they all insist on acting like children."

She continued her stride, barking at any stormtrooper that lulled about, watching as all them would quickly straightened and follow her demands, impressive, she was almost as intense as Kylo but in a less, chaotic way. 

Your pace slowed and your face dropped, as your attention fell onto a taped off room. The inside looked like it had been ripped to shreds, its metal walls torn apart, exposing busted pipes and the loose wires that sparked. 

Kylo, a small chill ran down your spine, so that's where he went. 

You made it into an empty stairwell and followed her up the spiraling steps that led to a heavy metal door. 

The cold air briefly bit at your cheeks, as you stepped outside, followed by the heat of the fire that warmed your tender skin. You were in glass house with a stoved fireplace, filled with many plants that spread around the entire space and even hung from the ceiling, intertwining with hanging lights. There was a small sofa and rug. Off to the side, next to it, there were a couple steps that led to an upper leveled section; containing a little rounded table and chairs, a window seat, and on one wall was a shelf with only a few books and some boxes and of course, more plants.

"Wow" your lips curled into a smile,"this is beautiful."

"It's called a greenhouse" you turned to her as she set down her blaster and removed her helmet, she had pale white skin with perfect short blonde hair and deep blue eyes, "Commander Ren should be here soon" 

"Oh" your eyes fell to the floor and you folded your arms tightly to your chest, feeling tense.

"Not so fond of him, I see."

"I guess you could say that."

"I know Ren could be quiet elusive and temperamental," you scoffed, no kidding, "I have no intention of excusing his behavior, quite frankly it's none of my business" she spoke with such eloquence, "but try to understand, he's been through a lot."

"I can see that. I see it when I look at him, his eyes they're-" you paused, taking in a deep shaky breathe, "haunted."

"I don't know much about the force, but I'm sure there's a reason why it connected you to him, you seem useful, maybe your what he needs."

"For what?"

A few service droids had entered the room, holding up a tray and setting down onto the table, "You should eat something."

Before leaving you, Phasma thought it would be helpful to mention you were on the planet of Ilum, at Starkiller Base which was part of the First Order and even with her basic explanation, you were still a little confused as to what it was exactly, she told you about Hux, though she didn't know much about him and you desperately took once last attempt on asking her about Kylo Ren, you wanted to know more about him and his past, but she wouldn't budge. 

"He'll have to tell you himself."

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. "He won't talk to me"

"He will," she picked up her helmet and blaster, "if he knows what's good for him." she hooked her helmet back on her head, "I'm glad to have finally met you." and turned back inside, leaving you to your thoughts. 

You unbuttoned your cloak and tossed it onto the sofa. You glanced around the room and found yourself wandering over to the book shelf, you picked up one of the tattered books and ran your finger along the spine. When you opened it up, a shiny piece of metal had fallen from inside.

You picked it up the chain and scrunched your face, in your hand, you held a pair of gold plated dice. As you remained transfixed onto them, you felt a strong pull in your chest and an intense rumble in your ears as name echoed in the back of your head, "Han Solo?" you whispered. 

A beat.

"(y/n)"

You jumped as you jerked back to reality to find Kylo Ren standing in the doorway, "Kylo" your stomach twisted at the sight of him. His skin looked ghastly and his eyes were dark and heavy. He tilted his head, and sauntered up to you, glaring his eyes, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing."

His eyes slowly fell onto your hands and back to you, you felt the leather of his gloves gently graze against your skin as he took the dice from your hand and held it up in front of him. 

His eyebrows knitted and his jaw tensed as his breathe wavered between his teeth. You felt something inside of him falter, as if a crack had formed in the walls he built, seeping with pain and anger and you could see it in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry" your voice was barely a whisper and panic started to rise in your chest, "I swear, I didn't mean to find them."

He broke away from his trance, bringing his attention back to you, "You don't have to apologize." he grabbed your hand and placed them in your palm, "Keep them if you'd like, they mean nothing to me." 

"Oh" you let out a sigh of relief, "Okay."

You fell into a thick uneasy silence, say something, something, anything, you opened your mouth to speak-

"Don't" he clasped his hands behind his back and looked up to the side, "Im aware of what I've done, how I made you feel" he paused, turning back to you "like your nothing." 

Your breathe caught in your throat as he stepped closer to you, "There is so much pain and anger in you, such fear. I feel it." he lowered his face to you, "Do you remember what you said to me in that room, when you first arrived? After that night on Jakku?

You stilled for a moment as the memories of that day in the interrogation came flooding back into your brain, the blinding lights, the cold metal plate pressed against your back, the right restrains cutting into your skin. The fear. 

I could never forget, 

"Ah you do, don't you?" he mumbled, 

"Yes" you hissed 

Your face scrunched, welling up tears in your eyes, remembering exactly what you said, "Your just a scared little boy hiding behind a mask," the words ran across your mind, followed by the visions you saw in his head. You looked into his pleading eyes, his haunted eyes, that desperately searched into yours. You felt the conflict within him, tearing him apart, he was scared, broken, left feeling completely hopeless and alone. 

You relaxed your face and took a deep breathe, "Your not alone."

A pause

"Neither are you" he assured.

He eased his stance and kept his state into you, deep in eyes you saw a spark of light, so small but it was there, it gave you a fragment of hope, one you heals into so tightly.

"Sir" both your heads snapped to the door to two stormtroopers, marching inside, "We have prepared your ship and ready for departure."

Departure? He's leaving? Now?

He turned to you, "Come" 

You blanked in confusion, "Where?"

He held out your cloak to you, glaring his eyes and his lips curled into a faint smile, "You'll see."

"You want to take me where?" 

You followed him down to the Base's hangar, where Kylo had claimed you would be leaving the planet. 

"A planet in the Chommel System, called Naboo" he explained.

"It's a bit of ways from here," you turned to Phasma, "but with Commander Ren's TIE Silencer, you should get there in no time."

"To Naboo?" You crossed your arms and shook your head to the floor, "Please" you scoffed "that sounds made up."

A small sigh escaped through Kylo's mask, "And this is coming from the girl who lived on an island called Ahch-To."

You glared at him and your nostrils flared, the mention of your home coming from him left a bitter taste in your mouth and even though you couldn't see his face, you could feel the burning of his eyes.

"We're free to stay here"

"Fine" you threw your hands and shoved in between them, "anything to get off this godforsaken planet"

You climbed to top and jumped inside, you had to lower your head to fit into the small enclosed space, you've got to be kidding me, you realized there was only one seat. 

Kylo Ren shortly slipped in behind you onto the chair, he set his helmet down beside him and turned to you. 

"I'm not sitting on your lap" You sat down on the floor and folded your legs tightly to your chest to fit into the compact space, behind him. 

"Don't be ridiculous" 

You smiled "I'm fine right here, thank you"

"Your being difficult"

"For stars sakes Kylo, can we just go" 

He silently stared at you for a moment before turning forward, "Fine" 

The ship roared to life and shook under you as it lifted into the air and soon enough you were flying through the blackness of space. 

You leaned against the cold steel wall and fidgeted with the crystal on your bracelet, wanting to distract yourself from the uneasy tension, with only the hum and various small beeping sounds of the ship to fill the silence.

After awhile you started to lose feeling in your legs, "How long until we get there?"

"Uncomfortable?"

"No." you shifted uncomfortably, "I was just wondering."

"Not for awhile."

Kriff, you dropped your head and glanced up at him, I'm gonna regret this, "Kylo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could uh"

"What?"

You rolled your eyes, this is ridiculous, "Cann I sit with you?" 

"Mmm, No."

"What."

"You forgot to say please."

You banged the back of your head into the wall and closed your eyes, I hate you.

"I know."

"Fine" you took a deep breathe and smiled, speaking in a high, sarcastic tone, "Please, Master Ren, may you be so generous as to let me sit your lap? There. Is that what you want to hear?" 

You saw a faint curl in his cheeks, "Yes. Pet" 

You rolled your eyes and pulled yourself up from the floor, stumbling to get on your feet, "I don't understand why you even have a shuttle this small for a person of your size," you maneuvered around the cockpit, ducking your head. You stepped in between his legs "I mean have you seen yourself?" 

He remained silent, looking forward with a straight face, seemingly unfazed by your remarks. 

You cautiously situated yourself on his lap, swinging your legs over his and looked out the window, oh my stars, literally, millions of bright stars filled the darkness of space, the beauty of it filled you up with content, "Wow" you let a small squeal of excitement and turned to Kylo, looking perplexed, "It's so beautiful."

"But they're just stars, you see them everyday."

You shook your head, "Not me, not like this"

He softened his stare and bit at his lips, "I see."

Your face was just inches from his and you were suddenly locked in a trance, unable to look away as you lost yourself in a sea of sweet honey, mixed with the emerald specks of green, falling into the universe hidden in his pupils; and your breathe shuttered.

He jerked his head to face forward, breaking your stare, your eyes fell in disappointment and you bit your lip. 

A comfortable silence had filled the atmosphere, your eyes grew heavy as you struggled to stay awake. You had never went to bed the night before and it was starting to hit you like a rock, and you felt yourself slipping into a warm sleep.


	9. Naboo

Finally making it to the planet of Naboo, you landed onto a platform at the edge of a cliff, next a huge building multi-domed palace-like building, with tall marble stones pillars and circular walls. 

As you made your way down the ladder, you couldn't help but already start to look at your surroundings, the sky had turned into a soft blue as nightfall started to approach, magnificent waterfalls poured out along the edge of the cliff, and in front the building lay a path surrounded by trees and a garden. 

Wow 

It was unreal, like a place you'd only see in your dreams.

Completely in awe of your surroundings, your foot had suddenly slipped on the last leg of the ladder and you stumbled onto the ground, gripping onto the rail as you caught yourself. You breathed a chuckle as you shook off the embarrassment you felt for missing that last step, Smooth. 

You turned your head to see Kylo, whose hand had firmly grasped your arm to hold you steady, "Oh umm thanks," you gently pulled your arm away and straightened yourself up. 

He slowly lowered his hands to his side and tilted his head, staring at you through the vacancy of his mask, "You should be more careful." 

You folded your arms and rolled your eyes, "Sorry Master" you said with a sarcastic tongue. 

He took a step closer, towering over you. 

"Commander" you both snapped your head and turned to face an older women that was approaching from the mansion, "I was wondering when you would be arriving."

She wore a long white gown with a cape looking turtle neck over her shoulders and fell to the ground with long white fingerless gloves. Her hair was in a high ponytail with curly tendrils that shaped her scattered freckled face and bright blue eyes which immediately fell to you. 

"Hi there" she smiled with rosy cheeks, and held out her hand "I'm Asla"

"Hi, I'm (y/n)" you smiled sweetly, admiring her beauty. 

Kylo watched as she gently shook your hand.

"Nice to meet you"

"Is everything taken care of for the evening?" Kylo interjected. 

"Oh why yes of course." she nodded, "please follow me" she turned on her heel and led you down the garden path and up the marble steps of her home.

As you followed her down the hallways, you fell behind, turning in circles, taking it all in. The floor was lined with a red carpet, magnificent chandeliers hung from the ceiling and beautiful paintings and artworks were displayed on the walls and pedestals. 

"What are you doing?" you jerked your head almost running into the large frame of Kylo Ren.

"I- I was just taking a look around, I've never been in a place like this" you kept your head low and looked up at him through your lashes.

He stood silent for a moment. 

"Come on" he gently grabbed your arm and pulled you along side him, guiding you down the halls to catch up to Asla. 

You followed her around the corner and stopped in front of white door with gold details and trimmings. 

"I hope this room lives up to the commanders standards," she opened the door and held out her hand. You followed Kylo inside, stopping in the doorway to thank her.

"Thank you, your home is absolutely stunning by the way"

"Why thank you dear, your very kind" 

You stepped inside and watched her close the door behind you and looked around the bedroom, on one side was massive canopy bed with night stands on each side. On the opposite side was a fireplace with a side chair, ottoman and circular rug, and in between opposite of the entrance, was a huge balcony. 

Damn

You scoffed, completely astonished, "Unbelievable" you muttered.

"You don't like it?" 

You turned to Kylo who was watching you closely through his visor, completely still in his wide stance.

"Are you kidding, this is honestly the most beautiful place I've ever seen"

He chuckled menacingly under his mask, "Coming from a girl whose only been to 3 planets since she left the home of her secluded island" 

You folded your arms and scowled at him, "Well it's way better than 'Starkiller Base'"

"Is that so?" 

"Absolutely"

He tilted his head forward and unhooked the base of his helmet, slipping off his head and returning his gaze back onto you. His soft loose curls fell beautifully down his soft face and his eyes glowed, reflecting off the fire, burning holes into your chest. 

You took in a soft, sharp breathe at the sight, Kriff, I'll never get used to that.

He lifted his hand, curling two fingers in the air to summon you, "Come"

You sighed and sauntered up to him. He held open the glass door that led to the balcony and you walked to the edge and leaned over, placing your hands on the cold marble ledge. 

The city lights illuminated in the darkness of night, Naboo was filled with clusters of massive domed structures, marble statues, archways and bridges; surrounded by rich greenery and canals. You could see different creatures and people filling up the streets with distant laughter and music in the background. 

You looked up at Kylo who stood next to you, the streetlights hit his face, deepening his already sharp features. 

"So," you cleared your throat, "What made you wanna come to Naboo?" 

He looked down at you.

"Not that I'm complaining"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I knew you would like it"

You scoffed "Cause you know me so well"

"Sometimes I think better than you know yourself" 

You rolled your eyes and turned forward, "Well you don't"

A moment of silence feel before he spoke, "My grandmother was raised here" 

"Really?"

"Mhm" you saw his jaw tense, as if sharing that bit of information was the hardest thing to spit out, "she was Queen at one point, actually."

Your eyes widened, "Queen?" your lips curled into a smile, "so does that make you a prince of some kind?"

He tsked and rubbed his chin, as if he was suppressing a chuckle, "Don't be ridiculous"

"Hmm, that's too bad" you leaned lazily on your elbows, "I've never met a prince a before."

He rolled his eyes and nawed the inside of his cheek. 

"So what was her name?"

"Padmé"

"That's a pretty name" you paused, "so, what about your grandfather?"

He slightly jerked his head and narrowed his eyes, "My grandfather?"

"Yeah, I mean you had to have had a grandfather too right" you shrugged your shoulders, "was he king?"

"No," he paused and tensed his fists, "he- was a Jedi"

"A Jedi?" 

"Yes"

Your eyebrows furrowed and your eyes searched the floor, confused, Jedi, like you? And Luke? 

"I don't understand" you folded your arms and furrowed your eyebrows, "What the hell is a Jedi anyways, are there more out there like us? 

"There used to be"

"Why would Luke keep that from me? Why- why would he make it seem like I was the only one?" You shook your head and started to pace anxiously, "Why would he keep anything from me?"

"(y/n)-" 

"No, I know, because he feared me, my power, but that's not fair, how would he know how I would turn out if he didn't even give me a choice"

You huffed through your scrunched nose and balled your hands into a fist. You could feel the sad confusion that flustered inside you, slowly turn into a burning resentment. You closed your eyes and took a deep breathe, you didn't wanna feel this way, you loved Luke, he raised you, cared for you, taught you, but you couldn't help but feel deceived, betrayed. 

You felt Kylo's cold leather hands grab your shoulders, "Breathe"

You opened your eyes to his face close to yours, locked into his piercing hazel eyes. You nodded your head and took a deep breathe, unclenching your fist.

"Its okay if your angry" 

"I'm not angry, I'm- hurt" you paused for a moment and rolled your eyes, "okay maybe I am a little bit angry" 

"Good" 

"Why?" 

"It means your starting to let go, letting your emotions flow through you rather than suppressing them just to keep a clear mind" he narrowed his eyes and curled half his lip into a devilish smile, "your starting to listen"

"Whatever" you stubbornly folded your hands, you didn't want to admit that it felt good, letting yourself actually feel rather than having to tell yourself to let go of any emotion you felt that was 'dark' 

You looked into the darkness of his eyes and watched his gaze fall down to your lips. You tensed as you saw his eyes lingered for a moment and his jaw tighten, he looked back up to you. You let out a breathe you didn't know you were holding and bit the inside of your lip, turning your head back onto the city. 

He followed your gaze and back to you, "Does my little pet want to go for a walk?"

You snapped your head back to him and furrowed your eyebrows, "Stop calling me that"

"Well you didn't like the first one" he snapped. 

"Why do you need a pet name for me at all? I have a name you know"

He smirked, "and what a pretty name it is" he lifted your chin with his leather fingers, "but I prefer picking out my own for my little pet"

You jerked your head away from his tight grasp and glared at him as he dropped his hands to his side and straightened his stance. 

"You make it so difficult sometimes"

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "Should I take that as a 'No'?

For kriff sakes, why was it so easy for him to get under your skin. 

"Fine" 

He smirked and turned, heading inside, you following after him.

Asla had provided a transport that took you and Kylo Ren to the town square that had different stores, eateries, and vendors, packed with all kinds of creatures and humanoids, most of them drenched in gold and silver riches and extravagant clothing, there was a live band playing in the center with people drinking and dancing. The buildings were massive and streets were adorned with beautiful sculptures and festive strings of light. 

It was all so interesting and a bit overwhelming, but you were mostly thrilled. 

Kylo on the other hand, seemed less than impressed, he kept an unamused expression on his face as he let you bask in the planet's luxurious features. 

You couldn't help but bombard him with questions with each small discovery which, you curiosity overwhelming your senses and to your surprise, he didn't seem too bothered by it. 

At one point you had gotten so excited a small squeal had slipped your lips and you could see a faint dip form in his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, it's just" you pressed your lips into a line, trying to suppress your smile, "this is all just so new to me, I-"

He held up his hand and shook his head, looking at you with soft hazel eyes, "Don't be sorry" 

You continued down the streets and walked into a shop, filled with elegant dresses and fine jewelry. 

Kylo cleared his throat and strained his neck, "Asla is preparing a dinner and is very adamant on wearing proper Naboo styled attire. I don't know the first thing about that"

You laughed sarcastically and waved your hand in front of his frame, "obviously" 

Ignoring your insult he continued, "You may choose for yourself what you would like to wear, anything will suffice, and money is no object" he snapped his leather fingers towards a female humanoid with light blue skin and black hair, dressed in a simple black dress with a name tag. "Just try to be quick, I'll wait in the front"

Before you could respond he swiftly turned his back to you and walked away with long strides.

"Hello dear," she had freckles on her cheeks and black almond shaped eyes, "are you looking for anything specific, we have a wide variety of ensembles that your date would absolutely love on you and if your looking for something for the bedroom we even have a lingerie department" she leaned in and winked.

Your eyes widened and your cheeks started to burn, "What? Oh- god no. No that's not- I don't need that" you flustered and bit the inside of your lip, "I just need a dress, any dress, I don't really have a preference" 

She gasped in excitement, "oh I love when customers say that" she pulled you to the dressing room and stood you on a small pedestal, she pulled off your cloak and circled around you, examining your body, "hmm" she lifted your arms and even lifted your chin. "Your quite beautiful"

"Oh uh thank you" you awkwardly cleared your throat and smiled "so are you" 

"I'll be right back" she excitedly exited the fitting room, returning a few moments after with layers of fabric cradled in her hands. 

She held each of them up to you and glanced between you and each one, "No" she threw the first one back, "ugh no" then another, followed by a few more before holding one up a red dress, "ahh we finally found it." 

You tried it on to make sure it fit, it did. Then she briskly walked you through the jewelry department, shoe department and even what she called the "makeup" department, which you had no idea what the heck that was. 

"I see your more into natural beauty, and honey if I had that face, I would be too, so here's what I suggest" she put a few oddly shaped objects in front of her and placed each individual one in a bag, "soft blush on your cheeks, a bit of mascara for your lashes, a very noticeable yet natural highlight and a bold red lipstick" 

"Oh" you nodded as if you understood, "right"

You followed her, a couple bags in hand, back to the front where Kylo Ren said he would be.

"She's all set sir"

Without a word he placed a wealthy amount of credits on the counter and placed his hand in your back, "We should be getting back" 

"Oh okay" you glanced back over your shoulder and a waved at the sweet creature that waved back with a wide grin showing off her short fangs. 

Arriving back to the mansion, Asla skipped out the door and met you halfway on the steps, "Commander" she passed Kylo nodding her head and headed straight for you, "Welcome back" she slipped her arm under yours and walked you inside, "I hope you had a nice time"

"Oh of course, your planet is very impressive"

"Well thank you dear" still locked onto you, she looked between you and Kylo, "Well dinner is being prepared as we speak, (y/n) why don't you come with and I'll help you get ready"

You glanced at Kylo and he nodded his head. 

"Umm okay"

"Perfect"

She led you up to her quarters, which was triple the size of the room you were staying in, I mean for gods sakes it had its own living room and a large ceiling window that showed off the night sky. 

"Oh my" You snapped your attention to her voice, her hands over her mouth, staring down at all the items you got that laid spread out onto the bed. 

"Is something wrong?"

"Well I had told Ren, it would be no trouble and that I was more than happy to provide you something of mine to wear, but it looks like he didn't see that was good enough for you." She looked at you and raised a brow, "he must really like you."

You scoffed, "Please" you leaned against the canopy bed frame.

"I don't know" she clicked her tongue and pulled you to her little vanity and started to braid your hair, "No man I know would drop a precious penny on a dress like that for just anyone, what is it, you don't return the feeling?"

Your cheeks buzzed and you suddenly felt anxious, out of nervousness you laughed, "No, it's nothing. There's nothing to return because he doesn't- like me like that" your breathe caught in your throat and you looked down at your hands. 

"If you say so" 

You studied her in the mirror as she focused on your hair, her face was soft with faint crinkles in her skin, she didn't look that old, older than you but she had a young soul and a playful attitude. 

"So, how long have you known Kylo?"

"Not that long, if anything I was closer to his parents and my mother used to work for his grandmother"

"Padmé"

"Yup" She turned you around and ruffled her hands in the bag, pulling out the containers of makeup and started on your face.

"Who are his parents?"

"You don't know?"

Your brow creased and you looked down to your hands, "He's never talked about them," you sighed, "he doesn't tell me much about his personal life" 

"Kylo has always seemed like a difficult man, and with the whole trying to take over the galaxy thing, he's got going on-"

"What?" You pulled your head back and looked at her confused. 

She sighed, "The war has been going on for far too long if you ask me"

"What war?"

"Some may say many things but when it comes down to it, it will always be light vs dark" 

She finished the last touches on your face, "Okay, now just gotta put on the dress" she stood up and retrieved your dress from the bed, "Try not to look yet"

You paused for a moment still stuck on her words, before slowly rising from your seat. You grabbed the dress from her hands and turned to the refresher. 

You slipped out of your black dress and changed into your new expensive one, the soft material pressed against your skin, fitting you like a glove. 

Asla's jaw dropped as soon you stepped out of the door, "My stars darling" she kissed her finger tips and shot them in the air, "absolutely stunning," she made her way over to you and put on the dainty gold necklace and tiny gold hopes you had gotten, and finally reached your heels.

She guided you to her full length mirror, "Take a look for yourself" 

You tilted your head and looked at yourself with a cocked eyebrows, your hair was in a halo braid with loose strands of hair that shaped your face, your face looked pretty much the same, with a few touches that enhanced your natural beauty and made the red tint on your lips stand out. The dress was your favorite part, the short sleeves were off your shoulders, laced with tiny red flower detailing. The neckline dipped slightly down your chest with a sheer material over your torso, peeking through your skin, and the skirt was loose and spread out at the bottom with slit that rose a bit higher than you were comfortable with.

"Huh" you shrugged your shoulders and nodded your head, you certainly never imagined seeing yourself like this, but you had to admit, you actually liked how it looked on you. 

"My service droid will escort you down to the dining area and I'lol have all your things sent back to your room"

You snapped your head back to her.

"They will be in wardrobe with some other clothes you are more than welcome to use" 

"Wait, why can't I just go down with you?"

"Hmm?"

"You said a service droid would be taking me, but can't I just arrive with you?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I won't be joining you, it's just you and the commander tonight" 

Your body tensed and your breathe trembled through your lips. 

just us? Why? 

You looked to the floor and nervously rubbed your arm. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Umm yeah I just-" you scoffed "this whole thing is just strange" 

"What do you mean?"

"I barely even know Kylo and this past week or maybe a longer, stars I don't even know" You furrowed eyebrows, It couldn't have been that long, "it's just been intense...And now here I am dressed like- this, in the most beautiful place, I could ever imagine, about to have dinner with the man who tried to kill me in the beginning and is now supposedly trying to help me"

You plopped yourself down on the sofa and shook your head. Asla sat down next to you and put her arm around your shoulder.

"What am I doing?"

"I'm sorry, did you say he tried to kill you?"

You rubbed your neck, "Well, I guess, to be fair I did try to kill him first" you jerked body turning your knees to her and pointed your finger, "but he deserved it"

She laughed under her breathe, "Sounds... complicated"

"You have no idea"

"Well you know it's never easy in any kind of relationship."

You fidgeted with your fingers in your lap

"Forget about logic for a second, try to focus on how he makes you feel, I don't know what goes on between you two but it's apparent he's trying to make up for it so might as well enjoy it right? Take advantage of the situation" she shrugged her shoulders "at least while it last."

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, "I guess?"

"Well then" she grabbed your hands and jumped to her feet, pulling you up with her, "I think it's you get going" 

You gave her nod and took a deep breathe.

"Good luck"

You followed the tiny service droid that zipped down the hallways, leading you to a grand arched doorway. You stopped in front of it and rubbed your fingers in your sweaty palms,

Kriff why am I so nervous, Come (y/n) get it the fuck together

You grabbed onto the gold door handle and slipped inside head first, leaning against the door to close it. 

The room was dim and had dark wooden rectangular shaped table in the center with plates of food on it. A chandelier hung above it and a fireplace was lit. On the other side lined floor to ceiling windows that opened up the space, looking out over the waterfalls and showed off full moon that was surrounded by millions of bright stars. 

There is were you saw Kylo Ren, standing with his hands behind clasped behind his back and feet spread apart, facing the outside with his eyes closed. 

"Kylo?"

As you got closer he opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to you, his breathe wavered in his chest as his eyes fell down your figure and back up to your eyes. 

Kylo's POV:

Kylo was pacing back and forth along the wall, glancing between the window and the floor, his hands switching from being clasped behind his back and balled into a fist as he filtered through his thoughts that were pounding in the temples of his brain. 

What the fuck am I doing? I shouldn't be here, I don't have time for this. Why did I come here?

He knew why, because if you, he realized his first approach wasn't working, you were too stubborn and scared that it was making it difficult for him to get a true sense of your feelings and to train you properly. No. He needed you trust him, he wanted you to feel safe with him. 

He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't deny it, he could feel himself starting to care.

She's just a girl, you need her, her power, 

he would repeat the words in his head, convincing himself that is all he was after, 

End the Jedi once and for all. But then what? 

He stopped pacing and turned to face the window, he stood straight with his hands behind his back and feet apart, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. 

He reached out to the force, to his grandfather, focusing on the anger and rage that once ran through Vader's veins, and now wishing him.   
He had a strong connection to Darth Vader and would look to him for guidance. 

Show me grandfather 

After a moment of letting his mind open to the force, all he could see was your face, flashes of your eyes, your lips, your softness if your skin, it drive him wild. 

He shook his head and clenched his eyes, trying push you out if his thoughts. 

Suddenly he was brought back to the very first time he met you on Jakku, the first time he saw your face, when he looked into your eyes. He saw the eyes of a frightened girl, you were lost, confused, broken, so desperate to find herself, her place, what she was missing. 

He saw apart of him in those eyes, he sensed your loneliness, your pain, the yearning to feel like you truly belonged. It awakened something within him he didn't think he was capable of feeling, compassion. 

He felt the need to protect you, to help you, to be there for you in a way no one was there for him, and in sense you were that person for him. 

She just needs to realize that. 

"Kylo?"

The sound of your soft voice had pulled him out of his deep thought, and he slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to you and his heart immediately jumped out of his chest. 

Your off shoulder dress fit your body perfectly, teasing a bit of your chest and stomach, and the high slit that revealed your thigh. And your hair was up in a halo braid, reminding him of his mother. He looked back into your eyes which burrowed deeply into his, he would stay there and lose himself in those pretty eyes if he could. 

Your lips slightly parted taking a soft breathe, "Umm, are you okay?"

Your POV: 

"Yes" he ran his fingers through his hair and puffed out his chest, "I was just- meditating" 

"Oh okay"

He turned towards the table and held out his hand to the chair. You sat down and watched him take a seat across from you. 

You felt nervous and unsure of yourself, searching your brain for what to say, "Umm, thank you for tonight, for bringing me here" you looked down at your hands, tugging on the fabric of your dress.

"Your welcome" his deeply soft voice, rumbled through your chest, his eyes narrowed onto you with sparkles hidden inside them and one side of his lips slightly lifted into a faint smirk. 

You let out a breathe and straightened yourself, lifting your hand to grab your fork and pick at your food, "So we go back tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Then what?"

He twitched his lips and cleared his throat, "Well I have some things I need to take care of, for the time I've been gone," he grabbed his fork off the table and stabbed at his food, "then you have your lesson."

"Oh okay" you paused for a moment before sparking up a question, "hey do you think you could teach me that healing thing you did? You know when you healed my wounds that one time?"

"No"

"Why?"

He rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his hands in front of him, "It's too dangerous"

You gave him an unamused face, "How dangerous could it be?"

"When you heal someone or something, your giving up some of your life force, transferring it to them," he paused and cleared his throat, "it takes a lot of energy and concentration and if the wound is more fatal than you assumed, you could die"

Your eyes fell to the floor, thinking back to when he had healed you, you hadn't realized it until now; once healing your wounds, he fell weak momentarily with heavy eyes and taking a deep soft breathe. 

"Well, how would you know if a wound is more fatal than it looks?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't"

Your eyebrows fell and you looked at his face, locking eyes with him, he had given you some of his life force and even with your not so fatal wounds it had tired even the great Kylo Ren, and you couldn't help but feel bad. 

"But your doing good" he continued "you just need to work on your control, your strengths and maybe work on your combat"

You rolled your eyes dramatically, "really is that all?" 

"And you need to work on your concentration" 

You huffed a sigh through your nose and poked at your food in frustration.

"Come on pet, don't play with your food" 

You glared your eyes at him and reluctantly shoved a bite in your mouth, you started to chew with a pout on your face, "Happy?" 

He leaned in and looked at you with fire in his eyes, "Not until you swallow it."

The intense look in his eyes made your body shiver and you did as you were told. 

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" he smirked

You bit your lip and shook your head to the side, Damn that smirk of his, that stupid smirk that caused butterflies in your stomach, "Your-" you stuttered unable to think of a comeback.

"What?" he slowly tilted his head and lifted his eyebrows.

You sighed in defeat, "Nothing" you rested your elbow on the table and placed your cheek in your hand, taking another bite. 

Throughout the rest of the evening, you tried to make small conversation, you shared a bit about yourself, growing up on the island and hoped in return he would tell you about his past, but the man was an enigma, only giving you bits and pieces of himself. 

He grew up on the planet called Chandrila, he discovered his strong connection with the force from early on and was sent away to train with Luke, which you already knew how that ended up. 

You tried asking him about his parents which proved to be a touchy subject, as he said his mother is currently in leads with something called the Resistance, whose goal was to take down the First Order and destroy him.

Apart of you saddened at the thought, Kylo Ren was in no doubt dangerous, a dark force to be reckoned with, no idea what he was capable of and you could only imagine all the terrible things he's probably done. 

But having your own mother working with a group of people who wanted to kill her only son? 

And when it came to his father, that seemed even more of a sore subject, as he immediately shut you down not wanting to talk about him. 

As much as you wanted to push him on the subject, you were simply too tired and the fact that he was opening up to you at all showed some progress and at this point you'll take whatever you could get.

You finished up your food and Kylo had walked you back up to the room. 

You opened the wardrobe, Asla had mention earlier and found your things neatly organized and your dress from earlier hung up with some other pieces of clothing. 

You searched through the drawers and found a pair of soft silk pajamas. 

Thank the stars

As much as you loved this dress, you couldn't wait to get out of it. You set them down on the table and started to take out your hair. 

You ran your fingers through your loose waves as they fell onto your shoulders and massaged your scalp. 

From the corner of your eye you saw Kylo Ren leaning against the canopy bed frame watching you. 

You turned to him and saw his gaze run down the length of your body and his jaw tighten.

"Please don't look at me like that"

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes "Like what?" 

"Like that" you waved your hands in front him and folded your arms to your chest, "It makes me feel uncomfortable"

He smirked, "Is that so?" he stalked up to you slowly and looked down at you with those deep hazel eyes. He brushed a piece of your hair behind your shoulder and his hand lingered, faintly tickling your skin, which sent shivers throughout your entire body.

Your breathe shuttered and your eyes fell to his thick soft lips, "I enjoy looking at pretty things" his other hand slithered up to your chin, lifting your head to face him and his leather thumb rubbed over your lips. 

You felt yourself sinking into the ocean in his eyes, almost losing yourself in them before quickly pulling yourself back out. 

You took a sharp breathe and blinked yourself out of hypnosis, slightly shaking your head, "You know I'm actually really tired" you backed away from his grasp and grabbed the pajamas, "Umm, I'm just gonna go change" you hugged them to your chest and headed to the refresher without looking at him. 

You locked the door behind you and leaned against it, you took deep breathes and could feel your heart about to beat out of your chest.

He was about to kiss you, you knew that, the thought freaked you out, it made you nervous, he made you nervous. And what frightened you more was that you actually wanted to kiss him back. 

Kriff

You pushed yourself up and stood in front of the sink, you washed up for the night and changed into the silk black button up v neck top and shorts. 

Exiting the refresher you glanced out to the balcony where you saw Kylo Ren in his black t shirt and sweats, standing at edge, his hands flat on the ledge, facing towards the distance. 

You assumed he was probably meditating again and thought it was best not to disturb him this time. You set your clothes back into the wardrobe and climbed onto the large bed, you dropped yourself on your back and spread out your body, sinking into the incredibly most comfortable mattress you have ever slept on and rubbing your hands along the soft blankets.

You rolled yourself over and crawled to the left side of the bed, the same side you always slept. You slipped under the warm blankets and as soon as your head hit the pillow you could feel your eyes getting heavy. 

You smiled to yourself, in this moment you felt comfortable, warm, happy even. You closed your eyes and listened to the crackling sound of the fire and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

After what felt like a moment, your peace was disrupted by your horrid visions, you saw Kylo Ren with his mask on, hunched over with his head down, and could hear a deep roaring voice that rumbled you to the core, "The mighty Kylo Ren" 

Flashes of a red saber, bodies dropping to ground, and heavy smoke clouded your vision, "You have taken the first step into becoming who you really are" from the smoke, a man-like alien creature with a deterrent skin and gashes on his face submerge from the darkness, "You will finish what Vader started" 

Suddenly he was right in your face, and all you could see where the creatures eyes, burrowing into you, "Fulfill your destiny" 

You jumped jerking your head down to your arm where a hand had grabbed you, you looked into the face of a young boy you had never seen before, his hand was clenching too his stomach were blood was seeping through his fingers, "Why?" he pleaded, you shook your head scared and confused and looked down at your other hand were you found yourself holding a lit lightsaber with a red blade.

No

His body fell down in front of you, your felt tears streaming down your face as you looked down at your trembling hands, locked tightly onto the hilt, unable to let go, looking into the reflection of your eyes.

Don't be afraid of who you are

You furrowed your eyebrows and tightened your grip around the blade.

"(Y/N) No!" you felt two hands grab onto your shoulders and turn you around, you saw flash of Luke's wrinkly soft face and his deep blue eyes. 

Luke?

His face faded away and your body jerked up into a sitting position. 

You sat on the bed taking deep ragid breathes through your trembling lips, you closed your eyes tightly trying to calm your heart that pounded in your chest as your visions started to fade away. 

The bed shifted and a warm hand grab your arm, "(Y/n)?" you turned to see Kylo's face, staring at you with soft eyes, "Are you okay? What did you see?"

You shook your head, "I- I don't know" your mind stripped away your visions, leaving you only with the feeling of complete terror and pain. 

He lifted his hand to your face and wiped away the tears you didn't even realize you had and rubbed your back with the other, "Don't be afraid" he bright your face closer to his and looked deep into your eyes, "As long as I'm here no harm can come to you" 

You were overwhelmed with emotions and as you looked into his eyes you saw a side of him you didn't think was even possible, bringing you comfort and a sense of security. 

You swallowed the lump that formed in your throat and took deep breathe through your lips. 

"Sleep" his voice was deep and smooth, vibrating through ears and deep in your chest. You nodded your head and laid back down on your back, Kylo remained close to you, his body barely an inch away from yours, watching you until you fell back asleep.

Thankfully you were unbothered for the rest of the night, peacefully in your dream state until you heard the birds chirping and the bright light of the early morning sun start to fill up the darkness under your eyes. You slowly opened your lids and turned your head to find the space next to you empty. 

Your face fell, disappointed, and for a moment you though you imagined last night. 

You propped yourself on your elbows to find Kylo sitting in front of the burned out fire in an upright position, legs crossed and his hands on his knees. 

You rolled your eyes and throw your head back, 

Meditating of course.

"I see your awake"

You lifted your head to see him looking back at you and you sat yourself up, "and I see your meditating, Again"

He swiftly turned his body and jumped onto his feet, striding up to your side of the bed, "It helps me concentrate" he pinched your chin with his rugged hands and leaned into you, "something you still have yet to learn, my dear." He kept his stare for a moment before dropping his hand and straightening his stance, "Now I assume you want to take one last look around before we leave and if that's the case, I suggest you get dressed."

You plopped your head back into the mattress and covered your face with the pillow, "I'm not awake"

He snatched the pillow from your grasp throwing of to the side.

"Hey!"

His face was suddenly hovering over you, his hands leaning on the bed in either side of your head, "Pet" he hissed, "I have taken it easy on you, but if you don't start listening to me when I give you an order, I will have no choice but to punish you"

The sudden sharp tone in his voice and hunger that flashed in his burning eyes, you should have feared it, and apart of you did. The other part of you, however, felt a tingling sensation run down your body and in between your legs. 

He tilted his head and curled his lips, brushing his finger along your cheek, "You look pretty like this, pet" 

You scrunched your face, "Get off" you placed your hand on his chest, feeling the muscles through his shirt as you pushed him off of you, bringing you to an upright position. You threw the covers off your body and scooted to the opposite side of the bed, jumping on your feet. 

You grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe and headed to the refresher, you washed up for the day and changed into a white top with short puffy mesh sleeves and high waisted black pants and your normal black booties. You kept your hair down, clipping one side up behind your ear and threw on your cloak. 

You took a short walk around the town square, looking around the shops and exploring the great gardens of Naboo, taking at all in one last time.

As the morning passes the time you dreaded had finally arrived. 

"It's time to go" 

You frowned and pouted your eyes, "Do we have too?"

"Yes" 

You folded your arms and shuffled your feet, "I don't want to leave"

"It's not up for discussion" 

He reached to grab your arm, "Wait" you took a step back avoiding his grasp, "I can't leave without you promising me that you'll bring me back" he glanced to the floor and rubbed his chin. "Please" 

"Okay" 

"Really?"

"I- I can't promise that will be soon, but" he bit the inside of his lip and shook his head, "eventually" 

You faintly smile with a small sense of hope, "Okay" 

He softly grabbed your arm and lead you through the crowded streets, you turned into an empty street where the transport was waiting for you. 

What happened within those next few seconds was all a blur, one moment you were about to reach the transport and the next you were slammed onto the hard concrete ground.

Your body trembled as you tried to stand on your feet, there was a ringing in your ear and clouds of smoke and dust filling up your lungs and blocking your vision. 

What the hell

You heard blasters blazing and a distant sound of a crackling lightsaber, as the smoke started to clear you saw him. 

Kylo, he was only a few yards away but he was surrounded by a group of people, swiftly avoiding their fires and hits, slicing them with his saber. 

You turned around at the sound of boots stomping on the concrete, a young man with short black curly hair and a scruffy face locked his eyes onto you. 

He lifts his jacket collar to his head, "General I found her" 

"Well done captain, don't let her get away"

Without a second thought you booked it down an empty alleyway.

"She's on the move"

You could here the sound of multiple footsteps behind you, you pushed through the burning pain in your legs, fear rising in the pit of your stomach urging you to keep going. 

You stopped dead in your tracks, at a dead end.

Shit

You turned to find yourself faced with a small group of people, blasters pointing at you. 

You panted and trembled in fear. 

The same man from moments ago stepped out from behind them, "Hey come on guys lower your weapons, can't you see she's scared"

"Well if it's true what said you saw on Jakku then she's dangerous" a larger, husky looking man with bald head and a patch over his eyes got in his face, "I'm not taking any chances" 

"Hey I'm in charge of this mission and if you have a problem you can take up with the General Organa"

"She said do whatever is necessary to ensure her capture"

"Yeah she also said to ensure her safety" he jabbed his fingers into his chest, shoving him back.

"I told you not to touch me Dameron" 

The rest of the group stood in between and pulled the larger man back. The one they called Dameron stepped back with his hands up. 

Taking advantage of their distracted altercation, your eyes landed on a long metal rod lying on the ground, 

That's it

you rubbed your sweaty palms and glanced back at them, still caught up in the heat.

Idiots

Taking the chance, you shot out your hand and sure enough the rod had landed in your grasp, and before they had a chance to react you had knocked one of them out and continued to swiftly twirl it in your hand, blocking their fire and using the force to push them back. 

The adrenaline that pumped in your veins, the feeling of the force flowing through you again, and a weapon clenched in your fist, you felt more like yourself. 

But that moment was short lived when one of their foots kicked you in the stomach, knocking you to your knees, followed by another punch to the face.

The same larger man with the eyepatch and now a huge gash on his head, hovered over you, kicking the rod away and out of reach, "Give up, you little shit"

You rolled to your side and used every bit of strength to rise to your feet.

"Aww, well look at that"

You wiped the blood and sweat off your lips and smiled weakly, holding up your fist, "I can do this all day"

A few more of them rose to their feet and circled around you.

Kriff

"You sure about that" he cocked the trigger and blaster buzzed ready to shoot, "I'm sure as long as your technically alive, the General will be pleased either way" 

You kept your stance glaring into him, seething through your teeth. 

"Suit yourself-" before his finger could pull the trigger, a red crackling blade stabbed through his chest from behind and back out dropping him to the floor. 

"Shit" one of the remaining two shot their guns at him, Kylo instantly shot out his hand freezing the bolt in midair, and lift them up by their necks using the force. 

They winced in pain, thrashing their dangling bodies, clawing at their necks, desperately gasping for air.

Kylo clenched both his fist and their bodies dropped to the ground. 

He jerked his head to you, his face completely covered in dirt, sweat and blood, and his hair stuck to his skin. 

You dropped your hands to your knees, hunched over, panting as you spoke, "Who....the hell.... where they?"

"The Resistance"

You looked up at him, "What?"

He clipped the hilt of his saber back onto his belt and held out his hand to you, "Can you walk?" 

You nodded your head letting out a breathe, "Totally" you stood up only to feel the blood instantly rush to your head, you stumbled feeling dizzy, "I just need a minute" 

Kylos arms slipped under your frame, lifting you off your feet and cradling you in your arms, you looked up at his scuffed up face, "You look like shit"

He hummed, "You don't look any better, sweetheart" 

You rested your head in his chest feeling completely exhausted, barely registering his words, "wait" you looked up at him and furrowed your eyebrows "What did you just say?"

One side of his lips curled into a smile, "Nothing my pet, just rest"


	10. Moments Later

It was as if all your energy had been sucked right out of you, leaving you completely drained and weary. 

As soon as you sat down, you curled up like kitten on the small sofa and rested your head in your palm. 

Kylo entered the refresher and you could hear the faint squeak of the faucet and water start to smack against the tile floor. 

You started to close your eyes but was interrupted by a strong grip on your shoulder. 

"Wake up, pet" 

You scrunched your face and unfolded your legs, pulling yourself forward. 

"You over exhausted yourself with the force" he pulled off his gloves and kneeled down in front of you,"using the force to that extent without any way to help focus it, makes you very sleepy"

Great.

He slid his warm hand under the fabric of your top and pressed into your back. 

"Please don't." You nudged his hand away, you felt grimy and gross in your defeated state and all you wanted to do was sleep. 

"Not until your shower" 

You started to laugh softly under your breathe at him, you looked up at him with a stupid grin on your face, "Yeah sure, okay"

He remained silent with an unamused glare, hair stuck to his face, coated with dry sweat and dirt that scattered throughout his soft, freckled skin. 

Your smile dropped and you took a hard swallow, "seriously?"

He suddenly rose to his feet and put out his hand, "Come"

You stilled for a moment, body tensed, glancing between his hand and his face with wide eyes, you could feel your heart pound in your chest.

The thought terrified you, but you couldn't help but feel tempted.

An anxious millisecond later and you were slowly out of your seat, you crossed your arms and sauntered over to the refresher, ignoring his gesture. 

-

You tilted your head back and closed your eyes, the water felt incredible as it ran down your body, warming up your aching muscles and loosening them up. Your mouth fell open, taking in soft breathes as you fell into a moment of complete bliss. 

With one final deep breathe, you pulled your head forward and fluttered your eyes open through the water that collected on your lashes. 

Kylo stood only a couple feet in front of you. His jaw tensed and his lips parted, letting out a soft shaky breathe, his soft honey suckled eyes, locked onto you. 

The hunger in his eyes caused you goosebumps. You were standing with your side facing him, holding your arms tight over your chest and legs pressed together, you were completely exposed and insecure. 

You shrunk to the side when he reached over for the shampoo bottle behind you and squeezed the shimmery liquid into his hand.

"Turn around" his deep voice softened as he spoke. 

You hesitantly turned and took a deep breathe, a small tense of your body when he ran his fingers through hair. You closed your eyes as he massaged your scalp and then rinsed it out. 

He moved his large hands down your neck and shoulders and traced the spine of your back with his finger. Just the faint touch sent shockwaves throughout your entire body. 

He collected your hair, placing it to one side, your breathe hitched at the feeling of his soft lush lips suddenly meet your shoulder. 

You tilted your head to side, lengthening your neck for him to leave a trail a kisses. He snaked his hands around your waist, rinsing your upper half and glanced down at your body from over your shoulder. 

"Beautiful" he muttered

You wanted to melt in his arms, throw your head back on his strong shoulders and feel his hands all over you. 

You scrunched your eyes and took a breathe, bringing you back to your senses. You stepped out of his grasps and turned to face him. 

"If you think that's gonna get you anything, your wrong" you crossed your arms over your chest and shook your head, "I'm not falling for your little mind tricks"

He tilted his head with a menacing smile, "is that what you think?"

A pause

He suddenly stepped towards you till your back hit the tile, his forearm resting over your head leaning against the wall, hovering over you. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "Oh pet, I think I've made it very clear what I want, if anyone is playing games here it's you" he brought his other hand up to your jaw and rubbed your lower lip, "I know you feel it too, I've seen your thoughts, you can't hide them from me"

His thick black curls dripped over his face, his dark hazel eyes searched deep into yours and his broad chest rose and fell intensely. He softened his tone to almost a whisper, "Surrender to them (y/n). Give In" 

A beat

He dropped his hands and took a step back, lingering for a moment, giving you one last hard look before stepping out of the glass door, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

You let out a deep breathe, you didn't even know you were holding, through your parted lips and took a hard swallow. You held onto his words as you finished washing yourself, maybe you were just being stubborn or maybe you were confused. 

I mean at times like these you would close your eyes and take a deep breathe, do all that meditating crap, to silence whatever intense feelings that were brewing within you. But you had been starting to let go, at least trying to, it was thrilling and frightening at the same time. 

When it came to how you felt about Kylo Ren, that was even more terrifying, you knew what he was capable of and you didn't trust him, you couldn't.   
You had already let yourself give in the other day and that didn't end so well. 

And yet, everyday you find yourself wanting to be near him, tempted, and even though he could be intense, stand-offish and mean, you couldn't help but almost feel safe.

Stars, do you even hear yourself? 

You shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. You dried off quickly and changed into a loose black button up and leggings. 

Kylo had already prepared the ship for take off and your things packed up on the bed. All there was left to do was say goodbye. Your hear sunk at having to leave and dreaded going back to Starkiller. 

Asla was standing by the the doorway, she bowed her head to Kylo who was now in his full black attire and helmet. He marched outside barely giving her a notice and she turned her focus to you.

"My dear" she grabbed your hands and smiled before pulling you into a tight hug, you stilled for a moment before letting yourself sink in her embrace. 

"Until we meet again"

-

Arriving back onto base, you followed Kylo out of the ship and was waited by Phasma, intense as always. 

"Commander."

"We have some things to discuss, I'll need her escorted back to the room" 

She nodded her head and turned to beckon on one of her white armored soldiers that were near. 

You spoke in a soft tone, "Kylo"

He slowly turned to you without a response.

"Why am I being escorted? Where are you going?" 

He paused, even with his face covered you could sense something was troubling his mind, almost feeling anxious. 

"Is everything okay?"

"It's none of your concern" his modulated tone was low and stern. 

"Yes, Captain" you whipped your head to the stormtrooper that had appeared by Phasma.

"FN-2187, you will be escorting Mrs. (y/l/n) back to her quarters" 

He glanced at you through his mask, "Uh-"

Kylo stepped in front of him, "You will take her straight there and make sure she makes it inside, you will not enter and immediately report back to me, do I make myself clear, soldier" 

He curdled in his stance and his speech wavered, "I- uh" he cleared his throat "Y-yes Commander," he shot his hand up to salute him. 

Kylo turned back to you with his hands behind his back and nodded his head to follow. Before you could resist he and Phasma had turned on their heels and you watched as they marched out of the hangar.

"Umm, so do you need help with that?"

You turned back to the trooper with his hand out, gesturing to the small bag that contained your things.

"Oh, you don't have to"

"It's no problem," you handed it over to him, "shall we?"

You turned to make your way towards the exit

"Your that stormtrooper from yesterday arnt you?"

"Hmm, oh why yes, that was me. Nice to see you again" he stopped once you stepped out into the hallway, looking both ways, "so uh, where is your room?"

"Umm" you hesitated unsure if you wanted to say that it was his freaking commander, Kylo Ren's, quarters, "I'll just lead the way" you nervously laughed and started down the hallway. 

"Okay" he shrugged his shoulders and followed

"So, I see you have your helmet on this time" you teased 

"Oh thanks for reminding me" you turned a corner before he stopped to remove his helmet with his free hand. 

He had black short curly hair that was buzzed on the sides with beaded sweat along his hairline, his eyes were dark brown and he had a soft chiseled jaw with defined cheekbones. 

"God I really hate these things" he stuffed his helmet under his arm and held out his hand. 

"Consider this a proper greeting, I'm FN-2187, but uh...my friends call me Finn- well I mean they would if I had any" a crooked smile formed on his face showing off his purely whites. 

"I'm (y/n)" you shook his hand and the ends of your lips curled into a genuine smile.

He returned the motion before his attention was caught by your bracelet, "Is that what I think it is?" he brought your hand closer to examine the small charm, "A kyber crystal"

Your smile started to dissipate, "Oh yeah"

"I've never seen one in person"

You pulled your hand away and cleared your throat, returning back to a smile, "We should keep moving"

Kylo's POV:

"I'm afraid we have a problem Captain," Kylo leisurely walked down the hallways, his hands carefully placed behind his back.

"Are you referring to the Resistance ambush on Naboo?" Phasma walked next to him, her blaster held tight to her chest, perfectly straight, "another foolish attempt on trying to take you out, I assume"

"No" he stopped and turned to Phasma "This was different"

Overall Kylo trusted no one, but if there was anyone who had proven their loyalties to him numerous times, it would be Phasma. She new her place and her boundaries and yet wasn't afraid of him, nor did she hesitate to tell him what he needed to hear, even if he didn't want too.

"They seemed to have known about the girl"

"What do you plan to do Ren" 

"I have yet to come to a conclusion, but seeing as our departure, location and arrival were seemingly undisclosed and off record, I suggest you remain discreet and keep an eye out for any suspicion."

"Suspicion? Are you suggesting a possible spy in the First Order?"

Kylo didn't say a word, but he didn't need too. She understood. 

"If I may say so, Commander, if the Resistance knows about her than it's only a matter of time before others begin to speculate, the Supreme Leader will not be pleased if he finds out from someone else."

Kylo tilted his head, "Is that a threat Captain?"

"Of course not, I trust you know what your doing, but I needed you hear it, I need to know you understand the delicacy of the situation you have put yourself in."

Kylo hesitated, her words striking him deeper than he cared to admit. It was difficult trying to keep your power a secret, train you without suspicion, protect you from both his Master and now the Resistance, all on top of his already crucial task of finding Luke Skywalker and taking over the whole kriffing galaxy. 

"Ahh there you are" a familiar agitating voice broke both of them from your conversation. Even with the masks on you can still sense both of their annoyance and piercing glare at the ginger headed man that was now standing before them. 

"I don't know if it slipped your mind, Commander, but we do have a meeting starting any minute now" he tapped his finger on the clip board in his hand, "and it is not my job to be your secretary, running around looking for you, like some babysitter" he spat

"And yet here you are General" Kylo slightly heightened his tone sarcastically, "I'll be there shortly" 

Hux snarled his lip and glared at Kylo Ren before stomping away in the opposite direction. 

"Too easy" Phasma amused.

Kylo turned back to her, she saluted him and he nodded in return before following the same path after Hux.

-

You continued down the hallways, making small talk with your newly found friend, "Well until now my job was sanitation, next week will be my first real battle" 

"Wow, oh down here" you turned another corner, about to reach your destination, "are you nervous?"

"Nah, I don't think so, I mean how hard could it be right?" he laughed and rubbed his palms together nervously

"Right"

"So what about you, where are you from?"

"Ach-To, it's an island"

"Huh, never heard of it" no surprise, thanks to Luke, "then again I don't get out much" 

The familiar doors to Kylo Ren's quarters finally came into a view. 

Finn stopped dead in his tracks looking up at the heavy metal doors with wide eyes, "Wait this is the Commanders room, your staying here?"

"Unfortunately" you muttered.

He looked at you and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. 

"What?" 

"Nothing" 

"Then stop looking at me like that" you snatched your bag out of his hand and he held both of them up defenseless.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just- surprised that's all, Kylo Ren never striked me as the relationship type" 

You scoffed "Please"

The doors whipped open and you stepped inside, you stopped in the doorway to look back at Finn, "don't forget the helmet" 

he chuckled, "Thanks, I won't" 

"See yeah around, bucket head" 

"See yeah" he waved goodbye and turned to leave, placing his helmet back on his head. You smiled as you watched him disappear down the hallway. You couldn't quite explain it, but you had a good feeling about him, out of everyone on this godforsaken planet, Finn was kind and actually felt real, human. 

You dropped your bag onto the floor and kicked off your boots. You threw your cloak onto a chair and plopped yourself down onto the mattress. 

Unfortunately the need for sleep had passed and you were wide awake. The minutes dragged into hours which felt like eternity as you waited for his return, bored out of your mind. 

You had unpacked your small pack and decided to do the same with the one you originally came with, Kylo had a few empty drawers and extra hangers in his closet. 

You then moved onto the bathroom and decided to organize it, not that he had much, he seemed to not care to have more than one would need. 

You even tried meditating to pass the time but was unable to remain focus and now you were back laying on the bed with your head dangling off the edge, fiddling with the golden dice he had let you keep. 

I can't take this

You slid off the edge and rolled over onto your feet. You figured a service droid would be coming any minute now to bring you some food but instead you decided why not go to the dining hall you passed by earlier. 

You convinced yourself it would fine, it was a short walk and you would come straight back. You slipped on your boots and headed for the door. 

-

A short walk and a wrong turn later, you had finally made it to the dining area. You pace slowed as you walked in, it was busy with many troopers and officers all walking around with trays of food, and even with most of them occupied in their own conversations and business, it felt like all eyes were on you and you grew anxious. 

Maybe this was a bad idea

You turned to leave before a familier voice called out your name. Your nerves eased as your eyes landed on Finn, pushing his way through a group of his fellow troopers to get to you. 

"What are you doing here?"

You shrugged your shoulders, "I was bored so I thought I would come here and-"

"Wait, does the Commander know your here?"

"Umm, no"

"Oh no" his voice heightened and he pressed his hands together and brought them to his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"It's fine I can fix this" he grabbed your arm gently and placed the other around your shoulder, mumbling to himself, "We can get you back before he realizes and if all goes well, I'll live to see another day"

"Wait hold on" you jerked away, slipping out of his grasp, "Your cant take me back now"

"Hey I reported that you were back in his quarters safe and sound, if he finds out-"

"He won't" you shook your head, "please Finn I'm going crazy in there, I promise I'll be quick and then you can take me straight back"

He placed his hands on his hips and pressed his lips into a line.

"Please"

He slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you owe me"

You picked up a tray and looked at the food before you, it didn't look or even smelled the best, but you weren't complaining. 

You followed Finn to an empty table in the corner and took a seat across from him. 

"You aren't hungry?"

"No" he said flatly. He placed his elbows on the table, glancing around the room and bouncing his leg anxiously.

"Will you calm down, your not as much fun when your like this"

"Hey, if it were any other time where my life wasn't on the line, I would be more than happy with your company....not so much right now"

"Gee thanks" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, you know I'm happy to see you, I mean your basically my best friend at this point"

You smiled, "Aww, Finn, your so sweet" you teased

"Yeah yeah, now finish your food"

A few seconds passed before he spoke again, "So uh....did Ren....give you that?"

You looked up at him with a mouth fool of food, "wuh?"

He pointed to your bracelet. You slowly swallowed and wiped your mouth, "Umm, yes?"

"Oh interesting"

"God, not this again"

He spoke in high pitch, "I didn't say anything"

You spoke in the same amusing tone, "Good, because nothing for you to say" 

"I'm just trying to make conversation"

"Well, ask me about anything else?"

"Okay how about you tell me about the island you grew up on?"

"Ahch-To?"

He shrugged "Yeah, what was it like? Is it nice?"

You paused. It had been awhile since you last thought of your home island, the sad memory of it that buried deep your memory now coming back to you. 

You told him about the tall mountains that overlooked the crystal blue ocean, the tall grasses you would lay in, the soft sand beaches with hidden caves. How the weather was almost perfect with the sun that shined almost everyday, only to be interrupted every so often with thunderous storms and pouring rain. You missed those nights when you would fall sleep to the rain smacking along the cobblestone roof of your hut and the crackling of the warm fire. You hadn't appreciated it enough before, until now looking back to what you had taken for granted. 

"Sounds beautiful"

Tears pricked your face and you quickly blinked them away, "Yeah it was" you looked down at your food that was only a little more than halfway gone and pushed your plate to the side, "I think I'm good"

Finn stared at you with a concerning glare.

"Ready to go?"

"Wait, are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it, I know I'm new to this whole friend thing, but I think that's what their for?" 

You laughed under your breathe and sniffed, "Thank you but I'm okay"

"Anytime" he grabbed your tray and stood from the table, "I'll just throw this away and then we can get going" he passed behind you and you crossed your arms, resting your elbows on the table and hung your head solemnly. 

You were startled by the crashing noise of trays and jerked around to see Kylo Ren. His eyes immediately zeroed in on you through his mask and you jumped to your feet. 

"What do you think your doing?" he snapped, hands clenched to his side in a tight fist. 

You crossed your arms and furrowed your eyebrows, "Relax, I was just about to leave"

He snatched your arm tightly and dragged you out of the dining hall, you glanced back but was unable to find Finn in the crowd that had had surrounded. 

"Let go of me" you yanked your arm but was unable to escape his grasp, "Kylo!"

He rounded a corner into an empty hall and pushed you up against the wall, "That's Commander to you"

"Really?" you tilted your head and pouted your lip, speaking in a sarcastic high pitch tone, "and what happened to Master?"

"Don't play with me, pet"

"Stop calling me that" you snapped

"I can call you whatever I please" he grabbed your face with his leather hands and wiped your cheek, "Pet,"he traced his finger down your neck to the buttons of your shirt, "sweetheart, baby"

"I have a few names myself" you smiled sweetly, "how about Asshole" you laughed in his face and within seconds he filled your mouth with two of his fingers, your tongue overwhelmed by the taste of leather as pressed down on it. 

"Such a dirty mouth on such a pretty face" 

"Fock Yo-" 

He pressed down harder and you started to gag.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson"

Your eyebrows fell and you looked at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Aww, sweetheart, that's not gonna work on me this time" he swiftly grabbed you by your waist and hurled you over his shoulder.

"Put me down" his grip was tight but you still tempted to jerk your body around and hit his back. 

A hard smack fell on your ass and you fell in a silent shock. 

"Good girl, stay that way and maybe I'll take it easy on you"

Your face burned red with embarrassment and you held back your tongue. 

-

He flung you onto the bed, slamming you into the mattress. You propped yourself up on your elbows, brushing your hair out of your face and glared at him. 

"Stop with faces, pet" he hissed, "it's not polite"

You scoffed, "Cause your so polite, your a jerk"

His hands flew to either side of his mask and within seconds his helmet was on the floor and you were soon met with those dark hazel eyes.

A yelp escaped your lips when his leather hands gripped your calfs and yanked you towards him. He grabbed your chin tightly and leaned into you, barring his teeth, "What did I say about that mouth of yours?" he growled, "Keep it shut"

Your breathe deepened and you licked your lips, sucking the bottom one in between your teeth. 

"Or what, Commander?"

A spark of hunger flashed in his eyes, bringing his lush lips to yours. 

You instantly melted into him, tangling your fingers in his loose curls, kissing him aggressively, sloppily, desperate to get a taste of one another. 

You moved your hands down to grab the bottom of his shirt, "No" he snatched your wrists, shoving you back down onto the bed, "That's now how this works, you don't get to touch me unless I say so. Now hands over your head" 

You did what you were told, slowly raising your arms over your head and crossing them at your wrist. You felt pressure wrap around them and realized they were being held in place by the force. 

Damnit 

You watched as he removed his layers down to his bare chest and stalked to the side of the bed. He leaned over you and carefully unbuttoned your top to reveal your chest. His eyes lingered upon them and his jaw tightened. He dragged the fabric up your arms and planted a soft kiss on your forehead, before pulling the back of your shirt up over your head to cover your eyes. 

Your chest rose and fell as your breathe deepened and your mouth began to to dry. 

He cupped your face, pressing his thumb along the center of your mouth, "Relax, baby" 

His eyes glued onto you, he circled around to stand at the foot end of the bed in front of you. He grabbed the waistband of your leggings and underwear and slowly dragged them down your legs, slipping them off your ankles. 

The bed shifted as he crawled over you and leaned into your ear.

"You look so beautiful like this, (y/n)" he placed his rough hands on your breasts and started to kneed them with his palm. A soft moan escaped your lips. 

He brought his lips to your neck and you turned your head to the side to lengthened it as he ghosted your skin with soft kisses. Your lips parted as he trailed down the the valley between your breasts and down to to your belly button. He parted your legs and kissed the dip of your inner thigh. 

It sent shockwaves throughout your entire body and settled in your cunt. You started to squirm impatiently. He kissed your entrance and smacked his lips, "Dripping for me already, Angel"

He slipped his tongue in between your folds. You threw your head back at the wet sensation of his tongue lapping over your bud and sunk your hips deeper onto his face. He gripped your hips and moaned into you as he worked expertly, already bringing you to your climax. 

"Kylo" you moaned

With one last flick of his tongue he pulled himself out of you and stood up to unzip his pants, freeing his already throbbing member. He crawled back up to your face, resting his arms on either side of your head and slowly pulled up the fabric that covered your eyes. You fluttered them open as your vision focused. You wanted so desperately to touch his face, trail your fingers along his freckles and his soft lips and rake your fingers through his perfectly loose curls. 

He brushed the strands of hair that had stuck to your face, "Keep your eyes on me, sweetheart, got it?"

You nodded your head. He gripped your knees bringing them up higher, spreading you open. With eyes locked onto you, he swiftly moved back and forth, pushing his hardened length deep into your clit, hitting your cervix.

You gasped and scrunched your eyes shut as your walls adjusted to his size, clenching around his hardened member. 

"What did I say?" he roared, grabbing onto your face. 

You locked eyes with him as he started thrust himself in and out of you with smooth rocking movements. You wrapped your legs tight around his wide figure. Short grunts and moans filled the thick air.

He started to quicken his pace, pounding deeper inside you, you could feel him in your gut. 

"Fuck" he dropped his head on your shoulders and burried himself into the crevice of your neck, "Fuck, you feel so good, baby" 

Your heart fluttered in your chest. The invisible bind that held your wrists, disappeared and you slowly lowered your arms, tangling one in his hair and gripping his broad shoulder with the other. 

You bit your lip and threw your head back, burying your fingernails into his thick skin. You could feel yourself about to break. You needed to cum. 

"Kylo" you panted, "I think I'm gonna-" 

He lifted his head and grabbed your wrist, pinning them down, "Tell me who you belong too"

"What?" you whispered softly

"Who owns you, pet?" 

You eyebrows knitted and you took a hard swallow, "You do, Master" 

He rubbed his finger over your lips, "Good girl. Now cum for me"

You closed your eyes and threw your head back, sinking into the mattress as your body shook and convulsed under him and you unloaded yourself onto his cock. 

"Shit"

He twitched inside you and spilled his seed into your clit, filling you up to the brim. He collapsed on top of you, your sweaty bodies pressing into each other, panting as you both came down from your highs. 

He gently pulled himself out of you and grabbed your arm, pulling you forward into an upright position. Your gaze fell, zoned out onto the floor. He stood up and stuffed himself back into his pants and disappeared into the refresher, returning shortly with a damp towel. 

He kneeled down in front of you and pinched your chin, looking into your eyes while he patted your face to cool you down, followed by your chest and finished by wiping the sticky substance that were left on your legs. 

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at his soft gestures. It was odd seeing him take care of you like this, it wasn't what you expected from him, but it was nice. You thought best not to question it. 

He pulled open one of his drawers and handed you an oversized black t. You pulled it over your head and was practically drowning in it. 

"Lay down, pet"

You followed his order and crawled to the top of the bed, slipping underneath the covers and resting your head on the pillow. 

When he didn't follow after and instead threw on his long sleeve and vest you you sat back up.

"You arnt going to bed?"

He sighed, placing his leather gloves back on his hands, "I still have some things to finish up"

"It's late"

"I'm aware" his tone was deep and stern, but still softer than usual, "now lay down"

You slumped back onto the mattress and took a deep breathe, you turned to the side, bringing your arm under your pillow.

"Close your eyes and sleep. I won't be gone long" 

You closed your eyes and fell into a state of unconscious faster than you expected. It had felt like a few moments before you were slowly awaken again. 

It was pitch black and for a moment you had forgetting where you were. You shut your eyes tightly, your skin suddenly being nipped by the cold air and you started to shiver. 

A strong arm slipped under your head from behind and another wrapped around your waist, turning you around and pulling you in. You instantly melted into his warmth and was able to fall back asleep right away. 

Kylo's heart fluttered in his chest, it sending a wave of shock and terror over him. What was he doing? He didn't mean to pull you in like this, the thought never even crossed his mind when he had first laid down with his hands initially crossed under his head. 

But once he jerked his head to you shaking under the thin covers, it was like an instinct, and before he new it, he had scooped you into his arms. 

For a moment he had considered pushing you away, he almost did too, if you hadn't shifted in your sleep.   
He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at you. 

You had curled even deeper into his embrace, nuzzling your nose into his chest, burrowing your face even deeper into him, letting out a soft sigh through your parted lips that pressed against his skin. 

All the strength he had mustered, melted away and he let himself give in. He thought just this once, he would wake up way before you would anyways and it would be like it never happened. 

He closed his eyes, tightening his grip as if you would disappear and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
